All Hope Was Lost Or So He Thought
by Doilan
Summary: Aerrow has found himself deep within Cyclonian territory, Piper hasn't been heard from and Finn is still a fool. The sequel to Happy Birthday Piper has arrived! AxP
1. Chapter 1

Stork:...what the...this is your form of waiting a while for the sequel?

Doilan: shh... I got impatient waiting for myself.

Finn: Do I get hurt in this one?

Doilan: Oh hell yeah!

Harrier: good sir, may I ask if I am in this one?

Doilan: My good man you will have to wait and see, everyone will have to wait and see :P.

Storm Hawks are the property of Nerd Corp.

Enjoy and review.

**Chapter 1 – All hope is lost**

4 weeks, it had been 4 weeks since the events on Terra Neverlandis.

So much has happened in that time.

Throughout Atmos, Cyclonian power had rained supreme.

Not one Sky Knight to answer the call.

From the sandy beaches of Terra Tropica to the bright lights and sounds of Terra Neon there were Cyclonian's.

All because of one party, one idea and one red headed Sky Knight who thought they were doing something for the greater good of his crew.

Our story continues with this emerald eyed Sky Knight.

Deep within Cyclonian territory, within a dark circular room with no windows, no doors and no hope of escaping we find Aerrow the brave and loyal Sky Knight that made one mistake.

Aerrow laid there upon a steel table with a high density light shining above him like an all seeing eye, constantly watching, and never forgetting.

Slightly squinting Aerrow looked around the room.

This was extremely difficult because the only light in the room was the one that shun upon him.

Aerrow could not look in one position for long as nausea would kick in due to the fact that he had not eaten or had anything to drink in 3 days.

Suddenly a voice could be heard.

"Well Aerrow, how are we feeling today?" It was Master Cyclonis.

"You know what do not answer; it would be useless information anyway" Master Cyclonis chuckled as she appeared under the spotlight.

Aerrow moved at the sound of her voice causing him to tense up in pain because of the straps chaffing at his bare arms and legs.

This was the first time anyone had talked to Aerrow since he was placed here.

"Still struggling after 4 weeks? My you are stubborn" an evil grin spread across the Cyclonian leaders small face.

Aerrow did not reply.

"Now don't be like that Aerrow, what has it been…3, 4 years I have known you, you could at least show some response" Master Cyclonis slowly grasped Aerrow's chin and raised his head.

She stared down those emerald eyes of his "Ah those eyes of yours…no wonder Piper loves them so much" Master Cyclonis produced a seductive smile as she spoke.

This made Aerrow's eyes widen "What have you done with her!" as he pulled at the braces with every last ounce of strength he had left.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Master Cyclonis lied for they haven't been able to catch her yet.

"By the Atmosian god's if you have done…" Aerrow lowered his eye lids as he spoke giving him an evil and serious look as he spoke.

"What will you do Aerrow? Even if you managed to break out of those braces you won't make it out of this room alive!" Master Cyclonis laughed as she turned her back to the Sky Knight and began to walk away.

"Cyclonis!"

"…Cyclonis!"

"CYCLONIS!" with each yell Aerrow produced an even louder echo.

Master Cyclonis disappeared into the shadows once more.

And once more the four words he breathed at Terra Neverlandis showed themselves.

"All hope is Lost" gasped Aerrow trying to regain his breathe.

Little did the Sky Knight know of what had been occurring outside the reddish skies of Cyclonia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enjoyed it?, loved it?, hated it? or even lothed it? review now and get the next chapter absolutely free, that's right absolutely free!. (No guarantees)


	2. Chapter 2

I am not owner of Storm Hawks, they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and review.

**Chapter 2 – The things we leave behind**

_"Little did the Sky Knight know of what had been occurring outside the reddish skies of Cyclonia."_

Finn jumped back in fear as Gunstaff's hammer nearly made him a pancake.

"Whow dude, calm down…" Gunstaff took another swing which took out two of his tables legs as Finn tried to explain.

"We…only…came…here to…rest…" Finn explained as he hopped around Gunstaff's table dodging the blows.

"Don't tell me your petty lies puny man, your after my crystal's once more aren't you?" bellowed Gunstaff still swinging, destroying another leg of his table.

"What? No! What made you think that…oh wait" Finn had a flashback of the 3 or 4 times they had raided his crystal pantry.

Finn cursed at Junko mentally for making such a suggestion to land on Gunstaff's terra.

Gunstaff noticed he was distracted in his own thoughts and took a devastating swing.

Finn stood there thinking before snapping out of it to find a giant hammer fly towards him.

Once more Finn yelped out his trademark scream before being tackled by Junko.

The swing missed but hit the last table leg just above Junko and Finn.

Both of them looked up to find the tables top fall on top of them.

There was a silence as the dust settled.

Gunstaff watched the table to see if anything was moving.

Nothing did because Junko and Finn were already out the door and heading back towards the bike skimmer.

"You had to grab the bike didn't you!" barked Finn as they continued running with Marie-Ann's pistol in his hand.

----------------------------------------------

Flashback

----------------------------------------------

_Junko and Finn sat there with Dragonfly and Marie-Ann in their arms._

_Finn wasn't happy as he was kicked off the DJ machine._

"_Ah lighten up buddy, it's meant to be a party not a sookfest" Junko was trying to comfort the Sharpshooter._

"_Yeah Finn, come on cheer up…he isn't that bad actually" Marie-Ann was trying to push Finn's buttons._

_It was working as Finn stuck his tongue out at Marie-Ann._

_Suddenly a red bolt landed right at Dragonfly's feet._

_Junko lifted her up as he saw this._

"_What the hell was that!" exclaimed Dragonfly thankful that Junko was holding onto her._

_Everyone looked up to find the Cyclonian Battle Cruiser._

_Before anyone knew what was going on Junko and Finn stood up and got ready for the fight ahead of them._

"_Ready Buddy?" asked Junko as he punched his knuckle busters together bringing a green aurora around his fists._

"_I would be if I had my crossbow!" exclaimed Finn as he patted his back looking for his crossbow._

_Suddenly an object slammed into Finn's chest, winding him._

_It was Marie-Ann's crystal pistol._

_Finn looked up at her with a confused look on his face._

"_You take it Finn you're a better shot then me" explained Marie-Ann _

_Finn just nodded and kissed her on the cheek not noticing the Battle Cruiser land._

_Junko and Finn were not ready for the amount of Talon's that would rush on to the terra._

_They took out many but it was overwhelming._

_Now surrounded, they had each other's backs against the others._

"_Where's Marie-Ann and Dragonfly?" asked Finn as he panted._

"_Right …" Junko looked around to see they were gone._

"_You looking for these two?" yelled out a talon as they revealed Dragonfly and Marie-Ann captured._

_Finn and Junko lowered their weapons at the sight._

"_Finn! Junko! Run for it! We will be fine!" yelled the girls._

_Before Finn and Junko knew what to do a large flash crossed the terra._

_Everyone looked up to see the light come from the tree house._

_As everyone watched Junko and Finn made a run for it._

_This caught the talons off guard and were unprepared for the flurry of fists and shots that came their way._

_Finn and Junko made it to the vehicles to find all of them were ruined, except for one, the bike._

"_Let's get going Junko" Finn stated as he sighed at the sight of the bike._

"_But…We can't just leave Dragonfly and Marie-Ann!" exclaimed Junko with his back turned to Finn._

"_Did you not hear what they said before? They will be fine, that's more then what we can say if we stay any longer" explained Finn as he noticed the talon's slowly get back up._

_Junko lowered his head and hopped on to the Bike._

"_I'm sorry Dragonfly" whispered Junko as they slowly lifted away._

_-------------------------------------------------  
_

End Flashback

-------------------------------------------------

Finn stared at Marie-Ann's pistol as Junko peddled.

Finn admired the fine detail the gun had.

It was a 6 shots revolver that had a finely made grip that had the engravings "Freedom, Love and honour".

Finn tightened his grip on the pistol and leant over the Wallop's shoulder.

"We will get them back Junko, just you see" Finn announced staying optimistic.

Junko didn't reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Yay for flashbacks!

Stork: take your time making this one sheesh.

Doilan: Sorry, had things on....and i was distracted by Fallout 3 :S lol


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp.

Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 3 – Old friends  
**

Starling stood underneath the tree house of Terra Neverlandis thankful that she got away from those 3 creeps that were chatting her up.

Feeling the urge, Starling pulled a packet of cigarettes from her back pocket, selecting a single one and reached for a lighter.

Patting around her pockets she couldn't find a lighter "oh come on I swear I had one before" starling mumbled to herself not noticing Harrier walking towards her.

Starling finally giving up her search and lifted her head to find a lit lighter right in front of her.

"Looking for one of these, ma'am?" asked Harrier with his usual manners.

Starling placed her cigarette in her mouth and lit it.

Starling lifted her head and blew out the smoke trying not to get it in Harriers face; she lifted the box of cigarettes up and offered Harrier one.

Harrier refused the offer but thanked her anyway.

"If you're not a smoker Harrier then why do you have a lighter?" asked Starling curious of this well mannered Sky knight as she blew out some more smoke.

"That's because it is yours Starling…you dropped it as you rushed to get away from those third degree burner squad members" explained Harrier with a slight smile as he offered her the lighter.

"Oh thank you Harrier...You do know you don't have to be so polite around me?" asked Starling after gathering the lighter and placed it in her bag.

"We have known each other for over 8 years now"

"I know Starling, it is just a habit of mine" chuckled Harrier blushing a little.

"Better than other things I guess" laughed Starling nudging him on the arm.

"That maybe true, Alwell I must say that you look fantastic tonight Starling" Harrier admitted changing the topic.

He ran his eyes up and down Starling's toned but delicate body.

Even though this was a formal party, Starling still managed to wear a belt over her red dress.

"You don't look so bad yourself Harrier…would that be one of your million suits? Oh how did you decide?" Starling started pushing Harriers buttons hoping that he would lighten up.

Harrier was about to bite when they noticed Aerrow and Piper standing up on the balcony.

"What are they looking at...oh not now!" exclaimed Starling as she pointed Harrier in the right direction.

Harrier quickly swung around to find five Cyclonian battle cruisers landing upon the terra.

As the cruiser's lowered down Starling and Harrier could see hundreds of talons pour out.

"Fuck! Ahem I mean damn it I don't have my sword" swore Harrier startling Starling.

She had never heard him swear in the 8 years they have known each other but it gave her a warm feeling to know he was still human.

"I don't have my weapon either…but we cannot let them get to Piper and Aerrow…not tonight" explained Starling as she rolled her shoulders getting ready for a fight.

Harrier stood in front of Starling in a protective manner.

"Starling stand back I'll take these…these buffoons'" Harrier demanded, his arrogant but honorable personality showed itself.

Starling was cut by this but this wasn't the time to fight over it now, she stood beside the Rex guardian "not getting rid of me that easily" showing a smile.

A smile was always Starlings way of hiding her feelings no matter the situation.

Just as her smile disappeared from her face Talon's poured through the fort's gates overwhelming them.

Now surrounded their only thoughts were to stop the talons from getting Aerrow and Piper.

Both Starling and Harrier took a swing at the closest talon but the talons just stood back.

This caught Starling and Harrier off guard; they stood there in the middle with confused looks.

"Why aren't they attacking?" whispered Starling.

"Who knows but I have a feeling we are going to find out soon" Harrier replied pointing towards the talons separating to reveal Ravess and Snipe.

"My what do we have here…the lone survivor and the arrogant moron" Snipe laughed at his own joke even if no one else did.

Both of the Sky Knight's didn't flinch and just stared into the eyes of Ravess and Snipe.

"Quiet brother!" demanded Ravess annoyed with his idea of an entrance "Now Starling and Harrier…what would you two be doing up here all alone?" such a comment brought snickers from the talons surrounding them.

"Like you would care" mumbled Starling still staring at the sharpshooter.

"That's true, I don't care but I do care about the fact that you two are in the way of our objective" Ravess replied annoyance presenting itself even more with each breath.

"You are not getting Piper and Aerrow even if it kills us" Harrier opened his mouth a little too soon because as soon as he spoke Snipe swung his mace at Harrier, hitting square in the stomach.

Harrier felt his rib's crack under the pressure from the mace.

Dropping to his knee's Harrier spat blood.

"Harrier!" exclaimed Starling as she leant down next to the Rex guardian.

"You were saying Harrier?" Ravess laughed at the broken man in front of her.

Starling looked up at the Sharpshooter, rage in her eyes, she charged at Ravess.

Starling was fast but Ravess was faster as she stood behind three talons that took Starlings hits and fired her bow at the interceptor.

The shot hit her right in the chest sending a shot of electricity up her body.

Starling dropped to her knees and fainted.

Harrier watched as the young Sky Knight fell.

He attempted to get up but was quickly reminded of his situation by a sharp pain digging into his chest.

Both Ravess and Snipe laughed as they walked past the two injured Sky Knight's.

"What do we do with them?" asked a talon as he walked with Ravess.

"Leave them…like they can do anything anyway" replied Ravess with a grin across her petite face.

Slowly the talons left the area and Harrier's sight was fading and blurring up.

The last thing he remembers is looking at Starling's limp body and the white flash that appeared from the tree house above him.

Harrier faded into an unconscious state with an uncertain future ahead of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

I may as well explain what is going on with this story.

Most of the first 10 chapter's will be explaining where certain people are and what they are doing.

I do intend for this story to go VERY long so I think i can get away with this lol

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as i liked writing it (I am so happy with the description's, it is probably the best job i have done with description of what is going on) well that is my opinion anyway

Show me your opinions please, hell if you have an idea even I would love to hear it.

Thank you,

From the one they call Doilan.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp.

Enjoy and Review...please (I asked nicely lol)

**Chapter 4 – Same place, Different situation**

Within the dark and gritty dungeons of Cyclonia we find Stork, Radarr, Joker and Marie-Ann in one cell with Seth, Angel and Dragonfly in the other.

Stork's log:_ Well I told them that we were doomed, but did anyone listen to me? Not one single sole did and now look where we have wound up! In a dim, decease infested cage._

_When I speak of 'we' I mean Me and Radarr…they dragged Aerrow away 4 weeks ago, Junko and Finn I believe had got away and Piper…we haven't heard from her since the party._

Stork put his journal down next to a sleeping Radarr.

The thought of his crew just brought anger and guilt to his mind.

"I knew the party was a stupid idea…so why wasn't I prepared?" thought Stork as he scratched behind Radarr's ear which caused the furry animal to kick in its sleep.

This had been the first time Radarr had slept in a while; Radarr had the thought of Aerrow in his mind constantly with the exception of thinking about food and water when necessary.

"Stork you have that grim look on your face again, cheer up man it isn't that bad" Joker pointed out as he sat against the grey, cold wall.

"Well what do you expect…what that I should be happy to be here in this, this hell hole?" snapped Stork as he lifted his hand from Radarr.

"Alright calm down Stork, he was just trying to lighten up the mood" Marie-Ann tried to calm the Merb down.

"Oh yes because if we stop thinking about what is happening around us, it just disappears!" Stork's frustration was causing a vein to reveal itself on top of his forehead.

"Unless that actually happens Marie-Ann, I think I am perfectly fine with how I am"

Stork's ranting and raving caused Radarr to wake up.

The small creature lifted its head in a groggy manor to check out what had caused him to wake from his sleep.

Stork didn't notice Radarr had awoken and was pacing up and down the cell mumbling.

Black rings were clearly shown around Radarr's eyes as he slowly made his way to Stork.

Stork still pacing suddenly froze as he felt something climb up his leg.

Such a shock made Stork stand up straight causing him to hit his head on the roof of the cell.

Now rubbing his head turned to find Radarr on his shoulder.

Radarr stared in to the Pilots eyes as if he was trying to send a silent message to Stork as if he was saying "Stork please calm down, It was not your fault nor was it anyone's".

It seemed to have worked as Stork's eye lids lowered as he spoke.

"You're right Radarr, I'm sorry" Stork lowered the creature down while he sat back down.

Radarr returned to his spot, and once more he struggled to fall asleep again with the thoughts of Aerrow in his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In Aerrow's chamber

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Aerrow laid there with his head lowered when Master Cyclonis showed herself once more.

She slowly circled the Sky Knight, like a Vulture circling its prey.

After two circles around him Master Cyclonis stopped in front of him.

She ran her fingers up his bare, toned chest.

She stopped just as her fingers reached the top of his rib cage and dug her nails into his skin.

"Morning sunshine!" announced Master Cyclonis as she wiped the little amount of blood that had splattered on to her nails.

Still in pain from the damage Master Cyclonis had done to him he raised his head.

"What…brings you to my… 'Cozy' hell" gasped Aerrow.

Dehydration had caused the Sky Knight to lick his lips.

"Oh nothing really just wanted to ask you a question" Cyclonis was obviously enjoying this.

Aerrow knew what was coming but still asked the question anyway.

"What would that be Cyclonis?" replied Aerrow lowering his head once more.

Cyclonis grasped on to his head and lifted it up so that he stared into her eyes.

"Join me" whispered Cyclonis as if she was being watched.

Aerrow smiled at this information.

"Thought you said you were going to ask a question?" a smirk presented itself clearly across his face.

Cyclonis smirked at his comment then delivered a sharp bolt of energy through Aerrow's body with her staff.

"Tsk tsk Aerrow there is no need to be a smart ass, now as I said before…Join me"

"And what makes you think I will?" Aerrow groaned silently as he knew he was going to regret saying that.

And he had every right to regret it as Cyclonis sent another bolt through his body.

"I believe with a little persuasion you will come to terms" Cyclonis clapped her hands together once she finished speaking.

Suddenly a white light could be seen from the far side of the room to reveal two figures carrying a limp body.

Aerrow stared as hard as he could to see who it was.

When the figure finally came into the light Aerrow's eyes widened just like the smile that was showing itself on Master Cyclonis' face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

OH MY GOD WHO IS IT!

Piper: you don't know?

Doilan: ....Am I meant to?

*Stork sighs*

Stork: wheres that foam bat...

Can't help myself but to bring the topic up of Master Cyclonis digging her nails into his skin...Is it just me or does that make you cringe as well?


	5. Chapter 5

Doilan: *chases Finn with a Foam bat around the Condor*

Piper: whats up with him?

Aerrow: Writer's block struck him fairly hard.

Piper: and why is he chasing Finn?

Aerrow: stress relief

I do not own the storm hawks they are the property of Nerd Corp.

Enjoy and review

**Chapter 5 – Marioneta Crystals and you**

Such a figure could not be mistaken to be anyone else.

Her glasses lay crooked on her face, the glass had shattered and her blue hair was a mess.

"Gadget?" thought Aerrow confused with what was going on.

Aerrow heard a light switch flick behind him which caused another light to flash on.

The two Talons carrying her limp body took her to another table that had appeared under the other light.

Now out of view of Aerrow, they tied Gadget up on to the table.

She flinched and groaned as they tightly strapped her on.

This brought a slight relief to the Sky Knight to know that she was alive.

Master Cyclonis just laughed at the state Aerrow was in.

She stood up and kicked the lever which made the table rotate so Aerrow faced Gadget.

She leant on the table Aerrow was on "Well will this change your mind?"

Aerrow didn't reply, he just stared at the state Gadget was in.

Blood trickled from her mouth, bruises made their way up her arms and her ankle's looked dislocated or worse.

Aerrow didn't reply.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that, we may as well show you my new toy" a glint of happiness presented itself in Cyclonis' eyes.

With one click of her fingers, a giant mechanical arm lowered itself from the roof.

On the end of this mechanical arm was a crystal the size of Wren.

"Say hello to the sacred crystal of the old rulers, the Marioneta crystal!" Cyclonis burst into a hysterical laugh as it started up.

Suddenly Gadget raised her head and stared directly at Aerrow as the crystal charged.

"Aerrow…please… help me" whispered Gadget, terror in her eyes.

"You can stop this Aerrow, with just three words!" Master Cyclonis screamed.

Aerrow stared at the former mechanic.

"Well Aerrow! You have 3 seconds!"

"2"

"1"

"Wait Cyclonis" Aerrow took a deep breath "alright, alright I will Cyclonis, you win…" Aerrow's words faded as he spoke.

Suddenly the crystal stopped its action and deactivated.

Gadget lost for words just laid there panting.

A smug grin grew across the Cyclonian leader's face.

"Oh this is a glorious day for the Cyclonian's!" before they knew it Talons appeared around the table.

Suddenly a hand with a handkerchief pressed against Aerrow's and Gadget's air ways.

"What the…" the sudden shock only lasted a second as they began to feel woozy.

They had been chloroformed.

The last thing Aerrow heard was Master Cyclonis' orders to send them to the dungeon.

Aerrow and Gadget slipped into unconsciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Atmos

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A piece of the handle suddenly fell off.

Junko and Finn watched as it plummeted to the Wastelands.

Finn swallowed his saliva.

"Junko we need to find land soon or this piece of junk is going to send us to an early death"

Junko didn't reply.

Finn sighed as he knew what was up with Junko

"Come on man, what could of we done? What good are we captured?" Finn proved a good point.

"But…we could have saved…" Junko was cut off by Finn.

"No we couldn't of Junko, we were surrounded and they were surrounded we were just lucky that flash of light distracted the Talons…" Finn stopped for a second to think about what he said.

"Actually Junko do you have any idea what that light was?" asked Finn curious by this phenomenon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Bah! lousy Writer's block! when ever it hits me it takes so long to recover from. I'm kinda like an old lawnmower I take a lot of effort to get running once more when it comes to recovering lol

*Laughs hysterically* you all *takes a deep breath* thought it was going to be Piper didn't you? haha I wouldn't do that for two reason's:

1. it would make the story EXTREMELY SHORT!

2. Piper fans would take up arms against me lol

So hopefully it is some what enjoyable.

Next chapter will gives details into what Piper is upto!

oops said to much *shrugs*


	6. Chapter 6

Doilan: *Admires his fingers which are on fire*

Piper: Argh! Doilan! what are you doing!

Doilan: my hands over loaded from writing the longest chapter I have done so far, I just couldn't stop :P

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 6 – Where's Piper?**

"I wonder what Aerrow's other present is, he has already given me this fantastic dress and held such an awesome party what else could he give me?" thought Piper as herself, Aerrow and Starling walked towards the tree house.

As Aerrow and Piper walked up the stairs of the tree house Starling stopped down the bottom and looked for a cigarette.

Stepping into the old tree house brought back so many memories, the posters of Domiwick that Piper put up when she was 10, Finn's old sludge cannon which saved their hides more than once from Sky sharks and Aerrow's collection of comic books.

Aerrow and Piper quickly scanned the room, reminding themselves of the simple times.

Piper caught up in the memories got a shock from Aerrow as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You scared me a little there" whispered Piper as Aerrow rested his head on her shoulder.

"Sorry about that didn't know you were off in your own little world" replied Aerrow giving her a slight squeeze.

"Not mine Aerrow…ours" Piper turned around and kissed the Sky Knight.

As they broke from the kiss they sat down on the old couch near the balcony.

Piper snuggled into Aerrow's arms as he lent against the corner of the couch.

They sat there quietly as they stared out at the stars.

A couple of minutes later Aerrow broke the silence.

"Did you know Starling smoked?" whispered Aerrow.

"Had no clue, Alwell her lungs her choice I guess" replied Piper shrugging accidently elbowing Aerrow in the ribs.

Aerrow overacted the contact "ouch watch out, you could poke out an eye with that" this caused Piper to turn her head to look at Aerrow.

Piper motioned to reply but was cut off by Aerrow who was staring out at the clouds.

"What is that?" asked Aerrow as he pointed towards the object that emerged from the clouds.

Piper turned to find an object, black and menacing emerge.

Suddenly both of them were up out at the balcony.

The object fired upon the terra.

Piper and Aerrow noticed the shot landed close to the party group.

It was a Cyclonian Battle Cruiser.

"We're under attack!" yelped Piper as she pointed towards the 4 other ships landing on the terra.

Suddenly a Voice bellowed across the terra.

"Ah, nothing is more satisfying then finding everything you ever wanted in one place"

"Cyclonis" murmured Piper disgust weaved through her words.

"Sky Knights of Atmos! Hope you enjoyed the party!"

"Because the Atmos now belongs to me!"

"Aerrow we have to do something!" Piper turned to Aerrow to find the red headed Sky Knight with his head down.

"It's...all...my fault" muttered Aerrow fist clenching.

"Aerrow..."

Piper looked out again towards the other Sky Knights.

They were surrounded or worse.

In a state of shock Piper's only thought was to go for the sludge cannon.

"It's the only form of defence we have right at the moment so it will have to do" thought Piper as she ran to grab the cannon.

As Piper reached the cannon, it was shot out of her reach by a red flare.

She quickly looked to see who it was.

Dark Ace stood in the door way of the tree house.

"You guys were having a party and you didn't invite me? You've hurt my feelings now" Dark Ace snickered at his joke.

Piper stood there, her eyes were wide with horror.

Aerrow still stood there out at the balcony his fist tightening even more at the sound of Dark Ace's voice.

Piper quickly looked at Aerrow then back to Dark Ace.

"Ah...Aerrow a little help would be nice" as soon as she spoke Dark Ace advanced on her.

Out of options Piper just stood there trying to think of a plan.

Dark Ace was obviously in no mood for games as he knocked the navigator down with a swift backhand.

"We are here for Aerrow, Master Cyclonis said I could dispose of anyone that stood in the way" an evil grin lit up the traitors face as he pulled out his sword.

"Aerrow, help me!" screamed Piper as Dark Ace lifted his sword to finish Piper off.

Suddenly Aerrow lifted his head, and before you knew it he was in front of Piper.

Dark Ace brought down his sword upon Aerrow.

Aerrow caught it by the handle giving him a slight disadvantage.

Piper just stared up at the Sky Knight.

Dark Ace and Aerrow struggled to take control of the blade.

Suddenly Aerrow yelled out "Piper, touch that crystal on your necklace!"

'Why what will that do?" asked Piper still on the ground.

"Just do it!" screamed Aerrow who turned his head towards the navigator.

Piper just stared up at the Sky Knight, something was missing.

"His eye! His left eye is white! Pure white!" thought Piper as she stared into his eyes.

"Piper what are you waiting for!" Aerrow couldn't hold the blade any longer and jumped out of the way.

As the blade came down Piper grasped the crystal on her necklace.

The next few seconds went forever for Piper as the crystal lit up and began to send a white aurora around her.

Just as the Blade was at Piper's legs, she disappeared.

Dark Ace's sword went straight through the floor.

Dark Ace attempted to pull it out but failed.

"What have you done with her!" screamed Dark Ace turning to the young Sky Knight.

Aerrow was heavily breathing as he replied "She has been teleported to the safest spot in the Atmos"

"And that would be?" Dark Ace barked expecting an answer.

"What would be the point telling you?" replied Aerrow his left eye still white.

Dark Ace stood up properly and fixed himself up.

"No matter, we were here for you anyway" as soon as Dark Ace finished he lunged at Aerrow.

Aerrow dodged his attack with no difficulty.

"What is up with me? How come I can move so quickly?" thought Aerrow as he looked at his hands.

Dark Ace saw his opportunity to attack.

He lunged again only this time to fly over Aerrow's shoulder.

Dark Ace flew through the floor hitting the grassy ground a second later.

"This is amazing!" Exclaimed Aerrow as he looked down the hole Dark Ace made.

Infuriated by the young Sky Knight looking down at him, Dark Ace slowly got up.

"I don't care what Master Cyclonis does to me, that brat is dead!" Dark Ace was talking to himself.

"Which brat is dead Dark Ace?" a voice caught Dark Ace off guard.

It was Master Cyclonis.

"Oh uh Master Cyclonis, what are you doing here? As you can see we have this all under control" Dark Ace was up in a flash.

Master Cyclonis sighed at her commander "if you want something done you have to do it yourself"

Cyclonis marched up the stairs of the tree house.

Dark Ace just stood there looking up at the tree house.

Aerrow's and Master Cyclonis' voices could be heard.

then there was silence.

Suddenly Cyclonis burst through the wall of the tree house, catching Dark Ace off guard.

Aerrow appeared at the gap in the wall.

"Well now we don't have to worry about taking down those Domiwick posters now" a smug grin flashed across his face.

Dirty from the fall Master Cyclonis slowly got up and pointed her staff at the Sky Knight.

She fired.

Aerrow now down from the tree house stared at the shot as it came closer to him.

Little did he know that his left eye had returned its emerald colour.

"Alright what...whoa...what the" as the shot reached 5 metres from the Sky Knight, Aerrow fainted the shot just missed him singeing the top of his red hair.

Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis stood there confused with what had happened.

Cyclonis was the first to snap out of the confused stare.

She poked Dark Ace to go check on Aerrow.

"He is alive, Master Cyclonis" Dark Ace announced after checking the pulse.

"Good get him on to a ship; we need to study where he got such strength from" Master Cyclonis smiled as she walked towards the unconscious Sky Knight.

----------------------------------------------------------------

In Cyclonia

----------------------------------------------------------------

A magnificent white light could be seen coming from the roof of the Cyclonian Castle.

Piper watched as her body materialized.

"What the...Aerrow? Aerrow!" Piper began to panic.

Suddenly the crystal now a faded grey lit up.

Piper looked down at it; there was motion picture of a 12 year old Aerrow.

"Piper, if you are watching this it means that I have sent you to the safest spot in Atmos" his squeaky voice echoed.

"The safest spot in Atmos? I'm in Cyclonia!" Piper thought out loud.

What Piper didn't know was that every last Talon had left to raid Terra Neverlandis so it was safe...for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Does this make up for the last chapter?

I hope it does!

because I found this really entertaining to write (this chapter that is)

Review please tell me if i need to improve or burn in a dirty hole up to you...the viewers! :P


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I am changing the rating to T for now, M rating isn't necessary for now.

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review.

**Chapter 7 – Mysterious Stranger**

Piper sat down on top of the roof of the Cyclonian castle.

She picked up the now faded crystal and stared at it.

"What now?" though Piper as she slowed her heart rate to think.

Piper tried to reassure herself "Don't worry Piper, Aerrow is fine!" Piper paused "Ah who am I kidding he was against the whole Talon fleet...but, he is full of surprises...oh I don't know!" Piper dropped her head into her knees.

A pool of tears grew at the bottom of Piper's eyes.

"How could he do something like this? when he knows I could of helped!" Piper moaned.

She watched as each tear fell, hitting the ground producing a small explosion of clear liquid.

Suddenly a sound of a skimmer's engine could be heard coming closer.

Piper lifted her head at the sound as she brushed away her tears.

"Oh no! Their back already!" thought Piper as she quickly jumped over the far side of the roof.

Piper looked up to see how many there were.

She only saw a single skimmer flying towards the Cargo Bay.

But something was odd about this skimmer it didn't have the usual red and black color's across it.

"Maybe it's another Sky Knight!" Piper raised her head a bit more to get a clearer view.

She stared down at the closing in skimmer.

The total lack in color on the skimmer gave the impression that this mysterious rider wasn't Sky Knight but wasn't a Cyclonian either. The rider was also someone with little detail because of the hood this person wore.

Piper pondered on the matter for a moment while the skimmer proceeded to land in the Cargo Bay.

When she finally broke from her train of thought she convinced herself to investigate.

When Piper finally made it down the castle via the pipe lines she just caught a glimpse of the mysterious person leave the Cargo Bay. She followed making sure there were no Cyclonian's that were left behind while she went.

Piper followed this mysterious person around for about 10 minutes until she realized they were going around in circles.

Piper peered around the corner to see the mysterious person scratch their head, obviously lost.

Piper sighed and revealed herself "What harm could come from it, I'm doomed anyway thanks to Aerrow's actions" though Piper.

"You look lost" Piper motioned a wave.

The mysterious person turned around in a flash revealing a pistol.

The sudden movement caught Piper off guard.

"Whoa there, alright sorry I shouldn't have crept up on you" Piper slowly raised her hands.

The mysterious person realized they had done wrong and withdrew their weapon.

"My apologies…wait you're the navigator for the Storm Hawks aren't you?" asked the mysterious person, their voice revealed that they were male.

Piper didn't know if she should answer honestly.

The mysterious man stood up properly after calming himself down "Yes, you are the navigator from the Storm Hawks can't forget that kind of face now is it Pearl or Penny or something like that?"

Piper just stood there confused by this weird man.

"Oh come on, what? is it because I accidently pointed my pistol at you isn't it?" The man shrugged.

Piper laughed at the gesture "Yes, I am the navigator and my name is Piper" she slowly walked towards the man.

"Oh Piper right must remember that name" the man motioned to shake hands.

Piper grabbed on to his hand and shook it "And what would be your name?"

The man laughed and revealed his face.

The first thing Piper noticed was his scar that crossed his right eye but the rest of the features began to present themselves to her soon such as his dark blue hair, his stern cheek bones and his good eye which was an orange tone. "My name is Dezmond overton but you can call me Dez" a stupid smile grew across his rugged face "so Piper what brings you to Cyclonia?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Hey everyone!

Is everyone cool with Dez? man I hate naming characters...almost as hard as trying to write with writer's block which got me again.

But you must understand that I probably should of split the last one in to 2 chapters because it has made such a strain on me to try and think where to go next.

*Whispers* I was tempted to put Dezmond as me but I thought I shouldn't becuase your always afraid to hurt yourself when you place yourself in a story lol

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please review!

From the one they call Doilan.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday...had a minor fever lol

Enjoy and Review.

**Chapter 8 – Neutral friends**

Piper loosely let go of his hand "could I ask you that question? Sorry this…isn't my, oh how would you say it 'favorite' place for me if you know what I mean" Piper shrugged nervously.

Dez just laughed at her cautious actions "I'm here for work!"

Piper suddenly jumped back "great so you ARE a Cyclonian, nice one Piper!" Piper was half talking to herself.

Dez's next action caught her off guard, he laughed.

"You think I am a Cyclonian? Oh god that is the funniest thing I've heard all week!" Dez dropped his arm to his stomach trying to control his laughter.

Five minutes later and at the annoyance of Piper Dez gained his breath again.

"Ah ha whoa…oh wait your serious? Ahem sorry Piper" Dez sorted himself out while Piper stood there with her arms crossed looking up at the roof.

"Piper, there is one reason why I would never be a Cyclonian" Dez announced trying to keep a straight face.

"And that would be?" Piper replied with her arms still crossed.

Dez did a hiccup action trying to keep himself from laughing again.

"They are the dumbest group of mercenaries I have seen since, since ever! They don't even have a union!" and with this Dez pushed a button opening a door next to him revealing the Talon's living quarters.

Dez and Piper peered down it to find rows and rows of single beds.

"Their living conditions are horrendous!" This brought a slight rise to Piper's lip before it lowered again.

"Nothing about them taking over the Atmos? Or that they hurt innocent people?" asked Piper as they looked at each other again.

"Hmm? Oh and I guess that too" Dez chuckled at Piper's reaction.

"So what are you then? I mean what do you do?" Piper asked still curious by this strange man before her.

"Me? Oh I'm a rogue, best you can find that is…if you CAN find me" Dez stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth.

"I don't like the working hours of either Sky Knight or Cyclonian…and I'm not a craftsman, break anything I touch for that matter, so I thought what is the best thing I'm good at? Oh that's it retrieving things! Best track and field athlete until I was 18 years of age…then I found alcohol" Dez dusted a bit of dirt he found on his shoulder as Piper thought through his story.

"So you don't go pillaging innocent terras?"

"Nope, I myself am against violence…with exception of if the person deserves it!"

"And you don't have the idea that everyone must be enslaved?" Piper raised an eyebrow waiting for his reply.

"Not that I know of, why? Is that what Cyclonis does? Thought she just pranced around looking for rare items" Piper's jaw dropped.

"You didn't know that! Cyclonis is an evil witch that plans to get her revenge for what the last Storm Hawks did…have you been living under a rock all these years?" Piper was now annoyed with Dez.

Dez sensed her annoyance, his face suddenly grew stern "I don't ask questions Piper, She gives me an objective and I go fetch and then get paid" his serious tone caught Piper off guard.

"But you must have seen some of her actions? Like large amounts of Talons missing?"

"What like now? Alright, alright! Yes I may have turned a blind eye to all of that but I don't just work for Cyclonis though" Dez was trying to dig himself out of the hole he had made.

"Oh who else do you work for? The Raptors?!" Piper was still not happy with Dez's decisions in life.

Dez went quiet "no…I would never work for the Raptor's…" Dez dropped his head.

"Oh so you won't work for the Raptor's but you'll work for Cyclonia!" Piper turned her back to the rogue.

"It's not…look Piper…It's obvious that you're not meant to be here" Dez changed the topic.

"Like you care"

"Piper! Listen how did you get here? We need to get you out, they will be back soon and what will you do?" Dez made a good point.

Piper turned around silently.

"Look I've made mistakes and now I'm trying to make up for it, so where do you need to be?" Dez stared at Piper waiting anxiously for her answer.

"Need to be? Aerrow!" Piper's eyes widened when she remembered how she got to Cyclonia in the first place.

"We need to get to Terra Neverlandis as fast as possible! My crew…my family is in trouble!" Piper held the tear that was trying to get out.

"Terra Neverlandis it is then!...as long as you know the way" Dez smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Hey Everyone!

Arguement chapter! whoo!

This chapter gives a little bit more detail in to who the hell Dez is lol not all information but a very tiny bit that hopefully makes people think.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

From the one they call Doilan.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone!

Apparently I have made the time frames confusing so I decided I will put a time line just above this chapter to sort out the confusion:

**During Party**

Chapter 3 - Old Friends

Chapter 6 - Where's Piper?

**The hours after the party**

Chapter 7 - Mysterious Stranger

Chapter 8 - Neutral Friends

Chapter 2 - The Things we leave behind

Chapter 9 - Drop In

**4 weeks after Party**

Chapter 1 - All hope is lost

Chapter 4 - Same place, Different Situation

Chapter 5 - Marioneta Crystals and you

Thank you Emil the Fallen for the suggestion

Hope this clears things up

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 9 – Drop in**

(5 minutes after the events of Chapter 8)

Dez jumped on to his skimmer and kicked away the stand.

Piper stood there and stared at the horrible condition the skimmer was in.

"You ride around on this all the time?" Piper slowly got on to the skimmer cautiously, expecting it to fall apart underneath her.

"Don't worry Piper, this baby hasn't conked out…since last week" a silly grin spread across Dez's face.

Before Piper could retort Dez started the engine and they were off.

Such a kick sent Piper rolling back causing her to nearly fall off the skimmer.

Now dangling upside down Piper stared down at the rocky ground of Cyclonia.

"Whoa there you really mustn't like me if you're willing to jump off in to the Wastelands" Dez grabbed on to Piper's leg and pulled her up.

"Thank you Dez" Piper said sarcastically annoyance spread through her words.

Dez just sighed and kept going.

-------------------------------------------------

An hour later

-------------------------------------------------

Piper and Dez found themselves in a thick fog.

"Great, this is just perfect! I'm stuck in a fog cloud with a Cyclonian" Piper blurted out infuriated with the situation she was in.

The word "Cyclonian" caused Dez to pull the brakes forcing both Dez and Piper forward.

"What the hell is your problem Piper? I said I wasn't a Cyclonian and yet you still believe I'm one of those dimwitted talons!" Dez turned around rage in his eye.

"Well I can't help but acknowledge the fact that the only person you have ever mentioned working for is Cyclonis!" Piper almost spat in Dez's face.

"Alright you want to know who else I've worked for. Fine! Let's see I served the Atmosian council for 3 years, I worked for the Gale sky Knights when I was 16 and finally at the age of 20! I worked for the Interceptors! And now look what you've made me do! I've said too much" Dez turned around quickly.

"And 'they' question why I don't work with people anymore" mumbled Dez as he pulled the accelerator forcing them forward.

Piper sat there quietly with her head down.

Silence lasted about 10 minutes before Piper spoke "look Dez…I'm sorry for what I said before…I didn't know you worked for the Interceptors…especially during their…"

"Piper I'd rather not talk about that" Dez slightly moved his head to the left to make sure his voice was clear.

He wasn't expecting her arms to rap around his waist "I'm sorry"

Dez took a deep breath and replied "Don't worry Piper you had every right to be angry considering the situation…and also the fact I bluntly said I was looking for work" Dez smirked and began to roll his shoulders when he noticed something just below them.

It wasn't a skimmer but a bike.

"Excuse me for a second" Dez released himself from her grip and jumped off the skimmer.

Piper just sat there eyes wide staring down where Dez jumped.

A minute passed then two and still no sign of Dez.

A sound of a wheel turning behind her could suddenly be heard.

Piper turned around to find a wheel spinning coiling up a rope.

She looked down again to see the rope was coming from Dez.

Suddenly Dez appeared with two bodies that looked strangely familiar.

Piper motioned to speak before she was cut off by Dez "Piper! Would these two be a part of your crew?"

The bodies began to move.

To the surprise of Piper it was Junko and Finn.

Junko looked up with a cheeky smile and waved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Hey all!

damn I'm struggling with this story!

I have idea's for it but the difficulties come from fitting them in the time frames.

So HOPEFULLY this is an alright chapter.

Please tell me if it is or not I really need to know because I'm thinking of redoing it.

Thank you

From the one they call Doilan.

Preview: Cyclonis' Evil plan unveiled! DUH DUH DUUUUH!

Stork: *Sighs* and we also find out what a Marioneta crystal is

Doilan: That too.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review.

**Chapter 10 - Where's a ball when you want one?  
**

(4 weeks after party, 2 hours after chapter 5)**  
**

In the dark and decollate dungeons of Cyclonia Aerrow and Gadget wake to find themselves in a single jail cell.

"Uhh...my head...what happened?" Aerrow lifted his head from the gritty floor to see Gadget already sitting up.

"We were chloroformed" replied Gadget surprisingly calm.

Aerrow now sitting up with his hand on his forehead still felt confused by the whole situation.

"You were chloroformed as well? I thought you were Cyclonian now?" Aerrow raised an eyebrow.

Gadget flinched at the word "Cyclonian" "I was...last time I help out a friend" mumbled Gadget removing her broken glasses.

Aerrow remained silent.

-------------------------------------

5 minutes passed.

-------------------------------------

"By the way did Joker make it?" asked Gadget breaking the silence.

"Yeah...for those hours before the party" Aerrow looked down at his hands.

Gadget smiled as she thought of Joker's kiss.

"It was a good thing you did Gadget" Aerrow pointed out breaking Gadget's train of thought.

"As I said to him I couldn't leave them with a bad taste" Gadget rubbed at her neck.

Aerrow motioned to speak when the door to the room opened.

The sharp light caused Aerrow and Gadget to shade their eyes.

"Saluting? Already? Well your keen that's for sure" Dark Ace stood at the door arms crossed.

Aerrow noticed his cut face and snickered.

"Come to pick on me behind the safety of metal bars? And I thought you were just dumb but now I see you're also a coward as well"

Dark Ace just shrugged off the insult and continued forward towards the cell.

"Talk like that all you want Aerrow, you won't get much chance later when were done with you" Dark Ace's grin lit up his face.

"What are you on about Dark Ace" snapped Gadget.

"Let's just say you will become what the Spanish armada like to call "Marioneta"" Gadget flinched again.

Aerrow went silent and stared at Dark Ace.

Dark Ace just smiled "See keep that up and you will become a fine Cyclonian" Dark Ace turned around and began to laugh hysterically as he walked out of the room.

Aerrow kept staring in that direction.

"Aerrow..." Gadget was cut off by Aerrow.

"I swear he is in love with me or something" Aerrow's grin surprised Gadget.

"Aerrow do you know what 'Marioneta' means?" asked Gadget shocked at Aerrow's response.

Aerrow thought for a moment before replying "Nope, But I'm afraid I'm going to find out"

"Marioneta is Spanish for 'Puppet' Aerrow, they plan to turn you in to their personal slave!" anxiety weaved through Gadget's words.

"They obviously don't trust my word then" Aerrow was surprisingly calm.

Gadget sat there gob smacked.

"You're not in the least bit worried are you?" gadget asked softly.

"Nope, an opportunity to escape will arise...always does" Aerrow stopped for a second and thought about what he just said.

In the Cell room next to Aerrow and Gadget

Seth was curled up in the corner of the cell.

"They...destroyed...The Voyager! My Home!" whispered Seth slightly rocking.

Angel was beside him comforting him "Our home Seth" Seth looked up at the Blonde haired medic.

He stared deep in to her eyes seeing the woman whose love meant more to him then his ship, but only by a little.

"Right, our ship..." Seth went silent again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_---------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_Seth and Angel had enough of the blaring music and decided to head off for some 'alone time' when suddenly a red shot struck the Voyager, air now blowing everywhere from the balloon._

_Angel and Seth stood there eyes wide "How the ..." Seth tensed his fists once he realised who might have done it "GADGET!!!" Seth screamed out but it was muffled out by the noise of all the commotion behind them._

"_She must have turned off the crystals before she left" Angel bluntly pointed out._

_Rage filled the Captains eyes as they ran towards the now falling ship._

_Both Seth and Angel watched as it plummeted to the Wastelands, never to be seen again._

_---------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_Flashback End_

_---------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Dragonfly was losing her temper "Seth can't you just rip the cell open with your arm?" she blurted anxiously.

Seth looked up at her "Not...possible Dragonfly the crystal's running this are almost depleted the only thing it can do is raise and grab hold of something and anyway if I tried that it would just rip off of my shoulder" Seth patted his arm as he spoke.

"But you could at least try!" Dragonfly sat down on the potato bag they call a bed.

"What will it prove Dragonfly? He has already said that it wouldn't work" Angel stuck up for her husband.

Stork and the rest of the group could hear them argue.

"Guys there is no need to argue save your breathe for the next Cyclonian to come in" cried out Marie-Ann from the next cell.

-----------------------------------------------------

In the main chamber

-----------------------------------------------------

Dark Ace enters with a satisfied look on his face.

"So have you spoken with our new recruit?" asked Cyclonis not turning around.

Dark Ace knelt down and replied "Yes, Master Cyclonis he seems worried though" a snicker got caught up in his words.

This brought a grin to Cyclonis' face "Is that so? Well maybe we should help and point him in the right direction" She pulled a bit of the Marioneta Crystal out of her draw and began to fiddle with it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

No action for you lol

Hopefully people are satisfied with what Aerrow is doing lol

Back to Dez and Piper next chapter lol

From the one they call Doilan.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review.

**Chapter 11 – Welcome to Terra Neverlandis!**

4 weeks back, somewhere in the Atmos.

Piper began pulling at the rope trying to help the machine lift them up.

Finally they reached the skimmer once more.

Piper reached out to grab on to Finn's hand to lift him up.

"This would have to be the first time I'd say this, but I'm actually glad to see Finn!" Piper cheered as Finn stuck his tongue out as he climbed up.

Already Piper could see the flaw in Dez's plan.

"Dez, we can't all fit on to the skimmer not without it falling to the Wastelands" Dez looked up at the navigator and just smiled.

"Never intended for your friends to come on board" and with that Dez dropped Junko.

Terror struck Piper as she watched their mechanic plummet through the clouds.

"What have you done Dez? You've killed Junko!" screamed Piper after noticing Junko didn't use his parachute.

"No he hasn't!" a sudden voice called from below, it was Junko.

Piper looked down and to her surprise she found Junko on land waving.

"I believe we are back at Terra Neverlandis" announced Finn and with that the fog conveniently spread to reveal their home terra.

Finn quickly manoeuvred the skimmer down to the Terra forgetting that Dez was still underneath.

"Finn! Watch it you'll squish Dez!" Piper screamed.

"Alwell payback for dropping my friend" Finn stuck his tongue out again.

Just before they landed Dez cut himself loose and dropped out of the way of the landing skimmer.

"Well...that was a new experience" Dez announced dusting himself off.

Piper ran towards the rogue to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine Piper don't worry"

"That's more then what we can say about the terra" said Junko as he pointed up at the tree house, which had holes and gun shots through it.

Before Piper even thought she ran towards the treehouse "I'm coming Aerrow!" she screamed as she ran past the bodies of party goers.

Dez, Finn and Junko slowly followed behind checking for any survivors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 weeks later, in Cyclonia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours has passed since Dark Ace came in for his 'lecture' and Aerrow was bored.

"Well I'm bored" Aerrow bluntly pointed out his feelings.

"What do you want me to do about it?" replied Gadget who was clearing all the glass out of her glasses.

"I dunno was hoping you'd know" Gadget laughed at his childish antics.

Even though Aerrow was 18 he still hadn't managed to mature enough to take even the worse scenarios seriously, he understood the danger's but something inside of him told him to stay optimistic and if that meant acting like a child so be it.

Another hour passed and still nothing happened.

Aerrow sat there thinking of the 'new trick' he was hoping to show Piper after the party.

"Oh Piper I'm so sorry" thought Aerrow that reminded him of his present he was going to give her.

He reached into his back pocket to reveal a small object.

It was a blue velvet box with gold rims; Aerrow began opening and closing it, quickly looking at the content then closing it again.

The closing sound was starting to irritate Gadget "Aerrow do you mind?" that's when she noticed what was in his hand "is that what I think it is?" Aerrow didn't reply, he just nodded.

"Is that for...?" asked Gadget and Aerrow once again just nodded.

Gadget had a great urge to let out an "Aww" but thought she'd better not.

Silence was once again present.

"So when were you going to 'pop the question?'" asked Gadget curious by the box.

"Her birthday party we held on Terra Neverlandis was when it was meant to happen" Aerrow sighed.

"May I see it?" Aerrow nodded and passed it over.

Gadget slowly opened the lid to find a gold ring, the fine detail astonished Gadget the braided look of the ring the bright green colour of the crystal on top of the ring.

After 5 minutes of marvelling at the crystal Gadget closed the box and passed it back to Aerrow who was refusing to look at Gadget eye to eye.

"It's beautiful Aerrow" Gadget announced with a soft smile.

Aerrow didn't reply.

"Piper, wherever you are, I'm sorry" Aerrow dropped his head into his curled up legs and began to sob.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Hey all

Doilan: OH MY GOD! did I just reveal that Aerrow wants to marry Piper?

Stork: ah, yep

Doilan: aye *fonzy thumbs up*

From the one they call Doilan.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review.

**Chapter 12**

Piper burst through the doors of the fort, her attention still on the tree house.

The sudden commotion caused Harrier to look up to see a distressed Piper.

"P-P-Piper what are you...h-how did you get here?" cried out Harrier as he lay on his side, clutching his rib cage.

Piper ignored his cry and proceeded towards the remains of the tree house.

A couple of seconds later Dez, Junko and Finn appeared.

"Whoa...looks like we have a live one" announced Dez as he rushed to Harrier's side.

"S-S-Starling..." moaned Harrier as Dez reached him.

"Alright mate I need you to stay still so I can check what's wrong" Dez ignored what Harrier said as he rolled Harrier on to his back, this caused Harrier to cry out in pain.

"Do you know what you're doing Dez? If not are you sure you should be doing that?" asked Junko who was scoping the area for more injured.

Dez glanced at Junko before looking back at Harrier.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Finn with his arms crossed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up at the tree house

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper skipped every second stair as she ran up the stairs.

"Don't worry Aerrow, I'm coming" thought Piper as she reached the top of the stairs.

Piper walked towards the doorway slowly.

She wished to see his blood red hair, his firm, textured body, his emerald eyes. She wished to turn that corner to find him standing there with arms wide open, waiting for her to come to him.

Oh how she wished for those to be true, but as soon as she turned that corner her wishes vanished at the sight of the place.

Piper stared directly forward noticing the body shaped hole where her poster's used to be, it was too thin to be Aerrow's.

Piper was about to let out a sigh of relief when she noticed the hole in the floor.

She walked towards it and looked down to see the green grass of Terra Neverlandis and what looked like a freshly pressed bit as if someone had recently landed or laid on it.

Piper placed her right hand over her mouth as she thought.

"Aerrow where are you?" thought Piper as she turned away from the hole.

Piper wasn't ready for what she saw, catching her off guard.

Starling was curled up in the corner, with her num-chucks ready and waiting to strike.

"Starling!" Piper ran towards the interceptor "Are you alright?" knelt down beside her.

"We...We were over run...we tried to stop them...but they overwhelmed us" stuttered Starling as she slowly got up.

"Starling you tried your hardest...me and Aerrow are very appreciative...wherever he is" Piper crossed her arms at the thought of her insecurity.

"What you're telling me he isn't with you?" Starling moved too quickly for her own good, feeling a sharp pain in her thigh.

Piper caught Starling as she stumbled "That's why we're here...apart from rescuing the injured" she carried Starling to the couch that had been shredded to bits.

"Who is with you then?" asked Starling as she slowly sat down on the chair.

"It's just me, Finn, Junko and you'll find this interesting a man called Dez, he says he used to be a part of the Interceptors, Do you know him?" asked Piper curiously.

Starling suddenly went pale "Dez? As in Dezmond 'Dez' Overton?" Starlings stare made Piper uneasy.

Piper nodded which caused Starling to look down at the ground.

Piper placed her hand on to Starling's shoulder "Is everything okay? What did Dez do?"

Starling took a deep breath before replying "Dez...Dez is dead...I watched him die by the hands of the Raptors 8 years ago" Starling placed her hands over her face as she thought of the event.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

DUH DUH DUH!

Hopefully this is alright, I'm really tired so hopefully it makes sense is more of the question.

If it is confusing or unreadable please tell me, so I can redo it

Thank you

From the one they call Doilan.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the storm Hawks they are property of the Storm Hawks

Thanks for the reviews so far guys

Enjoy and review

(Contains 'A' swear word)

**Chapter 13 – Farmer Boy**

Dez pressed two of his fingers down on Harriers rib cage causing Harrier to tense up.

"Sir, would...Ah...you be a little more careful?" asked Harrier as Dez pressed down again.

"Sorry mate, it looks like you have some broken ribs...what happened?" asked Dez accidently placing his hand on to Harriers ribs.

Harrier hesitated then took a deep breath before speaking "that Snipe fellow got me right in the gut...cheap shot I tell you!" everyone could tell Harrier wasn't proud of losing to the Cyclonian's 'muscle'.

"Snipe?" a grin developed on Dez's face "you lost to Snipe?" Dez was about to burst out laughing when he noticed Piper and Starling slowly leaving the tree house.

"...ah actually that reminds me...I ah have a healing crystal back on my skimmer I should go get it" Dez stood up quickly.

"No Dez I'll get it for you, where about's would it be?" offered Junko with his soft smile.

"Thank you Junko but I'll go and get it" Junko shrugged and stood aside letting Dez past.

Suddenly Piper called out for Junko to stop Dez, but it was too late he was already half way to his skimmer by this time.

"Damn, Junko and Finn go grab Dez" ordered Piper as she placed Starling down beside Harrier.

"What for?" asked Junko curiously.

"Just do it Junko!" Piper didn't look up at the two as she spoke she just stared down at Harrier's wounds.

Suddenly a sound of an old engine trying to start up could be heard followed by inaudible cursing.

"Quickly Junko and Finn stop him!" Junko and Finn didn't have to be told twice running towards the old skimmer as fast as they could.

Dez pressed down on the peddle again but the engine wouldn't start "great...what now Dez" thought Dez as he noticed Junko and Finn proceeding towards him.

"Where you off to Dez?" asked Finn unamused by that fact that Piper had made them run.

"Ah you see, I uh..." Dez fumbled his words.

"Dez come on Piper wants to see you" Finn grabbed on to Dez's arm.

Dez flinched causing Finn to let go "ah I don't think that will advisable"

"Nonsense" spoke Junko as he grabbed Dez and carried him under his arm.

Dez tried to free himself but couldn't get out of Junko's grip.

As they reached the fort Piper stood up, not looking amused.

"Well Dez...If that is your real name? Why were you really in Cyclonia?" Piper's question startled Dez.

Dez looked at her strangely.

"Well?" repeated Piper now with her arms crossed and leaning on one foot.

"Ah Piper I thought we went over this already...I was there to find some work" replied Dez nervously

"An Interceptor wouldn't go to Cyclonia for work!" Starling cried out trying to see his face.

Dez's eyes directed themselves towards the injured Starling.

He said nothing.

"My good man I believe she asked you a question" Harrier said now contributing to the arguement.

Dez spoke under his breath.

"Sorry what was that Dez?" asked Piper exaggerating the listening action.

Dez felt extremely uncomfortable "It's...been a while Starling"

"That's all you're going to say is it? Imposter!" This made Dez jump back "what makes you think I am an imposter?" asked Dez now fighting back for himself.

"Because..." Starling paused before continuing "I saw Dezmond die 8 years ago" as Starling spoke a tear rolled down her face.

Dez lowered his head down.

"Look...hear me out let me tell you what happened that day 8 years ago..." Dez spoke nervously but eventually gained his confidence.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_-------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_On one fine morning Dez entered the headquarters to find no one around "Starling..., Larry...Totem? Anyone? Come on guys this isn't funny" Dez searched every room but found no one._

_Dez now at the age of 14 spent most of his time at the interceptor's headquarters even though he wasn't one. The Interceptors didn't care much as he wasn't a pain and was always ready to help._

"_Hey Dez!" they would say as he rushed around the headquarters either moving some skimmer parts or helping with the cleaning._

_He was like a mascot for the Interceptors whenever they would need cheering up he knew what to get them._

"_Humph they went on a mission without telling me" Dez said to himself as he sat down and began reading a magazine one of the crew left behind._

_3 hours passed and there was still no sign of the crew, Dez was starting to worry "Their not usually this long, no matter what the mission..." just as Dez finished Starling burst through the door holding on to her stomach, blood was pouring out._

"_Starling! What happened?" asked Dez as he rushed towards the injured Interceptor._

"_Hey little buddy..." Starling coughed up blood "look you have to get out of here the raptors are coming" Dez could see the fear in her eyes._

"_But..." Dez was cut off by Starling "do you want to end up like Totem and Larry? Get a move on...head to town and find help" Starling tensed as the blood kept gushing._

"_But I don't think I can make it..." Starling smiled "that's no talk for an Interceptor's now is it?" Dez looked up at Starling with wide eyes "do you mean..." Starling nodded._

_Dez's dream had come true; he was finally an Interceptor, If only it was in a better time._

_Dez stood up confidently and began to walk towards the door._

"_Dez" Starling cried out "I know you can do it...little brother" _

_Starling hadn't called Dez "Little brother" in so long it sounded foreign._

_Dez saluted as he walked through the door._

_Dez wasn't ready for what happened next; a raptor had found him and had his hand around Dez's throat._

"_Look what I found bosss" called out the raptor "It iss one of the Interceptor'ss little helper'ss" _

"_I am an Interceptor you lizard breath" crocked Dez as he gasped for air._

"_Oh this one'ss got a mouth on him" _

"_Let go of me!" Dez struggled but couldn't get out._

"_Bosss what do I do with...Bosss?" the raptor looked around but couldn't find Repton._

_This was Dez's time to strike; He reached up and clawed at the raptors hand._

"_Argh you little..." the raptor dropped Dez and before he knew it Dez was half way to town by then._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_End of Flashback_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Dez looked up at Starling, showing his cut across his eye.

"Nice story...but you still haven't explained why Starling thinks you have died" Piper announced losing her patients.

"Well that's what happens next as I ran towards the town that bastard Repton shows up out of nowhere and uses his boomerang thing on me...gets me right in the eye, I was lucky it didn't go too far in"

"But...But I saw you lay there limply on the ground...I thought you died" Starling added, tears still in her eyes.

"I was unconscious, it was quite a blow...if it wasn't for those farmers I probably would be dead"

Starling started balling "I'm so sorry Dez; I didn't mean to leave you there"

"It's alright Starling you didn't have much choice" Dez quickly walked up to his sister and hugged her.

And at that time Finn awoke again and looked at Dez and Starling hugging "What I miss?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Man, I love flashbacks lol

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter...school's has been kicking my katushi lol

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.

From the one they call Doilan.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp.

Enjoy and Review.

**Chapter 14 – Peeping Tom**

Piper placed her right hand over her eyes and sighed "Finn...seriously" Finn looked at the navigator confusingly "what?" he said rudely "Alright, I'm sorry for falling asleep but come on I haven't had much sleep...if only we had the Condor" Finn brought on a silence amongst the group.

A few minutes passed before Starling remembered what she wanted to say next "Dez" she said catching the attention of her brother "Yes Starling?" replied Dez with a slight smile "Why were you attempting to escape before?" Starling was staring into Dez's eyes now.

Dez quickly shot a look at Piper then back at Starling "it's been 8 years Starling, I just thought it would of been better if you thought I was dead then to find out after all of these years that I was still alive...look at me I'm a 22 year old drunk" Dez turned his back on Starling and began to walk away.

"But...your alive and that's all that matters to me" Starling smiled as she spoke.

Dez lifted his head as he heard her, he was about to turn around when he suddenly tripped over a bulky object on the ground.

Quickly standing up either from frustration or embarrassment Dez bent down and picked up the object. It was in the shape of an 'X' "Bloody thing" he shouted. Dez was about to throw it away when he was stopped by Piper "Dez, No! That's Storks hidden controls for the Condor!" Dez turned the object over to find controls.

"Push that button" said Junko suddenly appearing beside Dez, he pushed it, nothing, or so they thought.

Suddenly they could hear clamps releasing "Well sounds like its close" noted Starling who was slowly helping Harrier up, which was a difficult task.

Within a minute the Condor appeared on top of the Terra "trust Stork to park the Condor UNDER the Terra" Finn admired Storks genius yet paranoid parking.

Now a board the Condor everyone met on the main deck.

Piper was the first there, in her usual position, bent over the table concentrating on the maps that were laid out across the table.

As everyone slowly arrived they gathered around Piper anxious to hear her new plan.

----------------------------------------------------------

4 weeks later

---------------------------------------------------------

Piper sat at her research bench in her room absently staring up at the top corner of her room.

"She's been doing that quite a lot lately" whispered Starling who was accompanied by Dez.

"Why? She isn't usually nervous before a mission is she?" asked Dez confused by the navigator.

"It's not that Dez" replied Starling "What do..." Dez stared at the Interceptor who was looking at the Rogue, as though she was sending a secret message with his mind.

"Oh, you mean to tell me that..." Dez paused "that Piper...and Aerrow...are?" Starling nodded.

A sudden gloom hit Dez, "Piper and Aerrow...are..." thought Dez with a blank expression.

Starling waved her hand in front of Dez's face "hey! Are we still alive and kicking?" asked Starling trying to get Dez's attention.

Dez suddenly snapped out of his train of thought "Hmm? Sorry Starling?" Starling shook her head "I really need to have a catch up with you, so much has changed" Starling smiled as she walked off towards the main deck.

Dez stared at Piper, he watched as the sun played through her blue hair as if it was a forest, he watched as she rested her head upon her hand.

Dez was so focused on Piper he didn't notice Finn appearing from his room, Finn made a coughing sound "What you up to?" asked Finn with his arms crossed.

"Hmm oh hey Finn, nothing really" Dez replied, now feeling uncomfortable he quickly made his way towards the deck.

Finn stood at the Piper's door as he watched Dez disappear around the corner "I don't trust him, not one bit" thought Finn as he turned to enter Piper's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Hey all! sorry for the delayed chapter a mixture of Writer's block and School....sounds like a bad milk shake doesn't it? :P

Yeah, yeah I know no action in this one either...I promise either chapter 15 or 16 will have action don't worry :P

Thank you Blue for picking up some errors lol

From the one they call Doilan.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review.

**Chapter 15 - delusions  
**

Finn rested himself against the door slot as he watched the exhausted Piper.

At this time Piper still hadn't noticed him, she was too concentrated on her little corner.

"Aerrow...you never were good at plans" Piper sighed as she thought of their first kiss "always got to be so casual about everything...it annoys the wastelands out of me!"

"Ha-ha that's what this crew needs, it's also what you need" Finn's voice made Piper jump.

Piper quickly turned around to find the blonde sharpshooter standing right behind her.

"Finn? How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long"

"Well what have I told you? Don't sneak up on me when I'm thinking"

"You weren't thinking"

"Oh? And what was I doing?"

"Daydreaming" a bright grin appeared on Finn's face as he sat down next to Piper.

"No I was thinking..."

"Ha-ha you were daydreaming Piper...you showed all the symptoms" Finn raised his shoulders as he spoke attempting to look professional.

Piper tilted her head confusingly at the comment "since when do you notice anything?"

"Usually don't but when the navigator for the crew shows signs Junko makes when he hasn't had his daily intake of...whatever he decides to eat you know that it wasn't thinking"

This made Piper laugh "good point".

"You've had a lot on your plate, so don't worry about it Piper even the greatest minds have to rest sometimes" Piper playfully punched Finn in the arm as he continued "seeing as the Cyclonian's not only ruined your party but taken your boyfriend and our Sky Knight It's easy to see why your acting this way" Finn placed a hand on Piper's shoulder.

Piper motioned to speak but was cut off by Starling appearing at the door "guys, 10 minutes until we hit Cyclonia"

"Thanks Starling" Piper replied as she began to stand up but as she got up Finn grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Piper" Finn sighed "what are your thoughts on Dez?" this caught Piper off guard "ah well he seems like a nice enough guy...even though I have been giving him a hard time"

Finn was standing now as well "alright, but Piper I'm not saying you should totally reject him but don't get to close to him...there's something about him that gives a smell of distrust" Finn's face was filled with concern.

"Thank you Finn for the suggestion but I don't think he will do anything....he is Starling's Brother after all" Piper began to walk towards the door when she was halted by Finn once more "alright whatever you say Piper but if I see or hear anything fishy and then CHICA-CHA! The guns come out" Finn made gun motions with his hands as he spoke.

Piper just laughed "I was wondering when the normal Finn was going to show himself" and with that she turned the corner towards the main deck.

----------------------------------------------------------------

In Cyclonia

----------------------------------------------------------------

Aerrow was in his usual spot in the tiny cage him and Gadget were stuffed into.

"Do you know how much I would pay to have sunlight in here?" announced Aerrow trying to lighten up the mood.

"How much Aerrow?" asked Gadget sarcastically.

"I'd give an arm or leg, an eye or nose even this ring!" Aerrow held out his engagement ring "just to see that sunlight...4 weeks in a dark room can do something to you" Aerrow's leg started to twitch.

Gadget stared at the erratic Aerrow "you wouldn't give your engagement ring away would you?" she asked shocked that he blurted such information out.

"Well what's the point in me having it? It's not like I'm ever going to see Piper again...not in the way I wish to see her anyway" now both of Aerrow's legs were going.

Gadget was about to speak when door slid open to reveal Dark Ace "Did I just hear Aerrow giving up? Finally after 4 weeks the charismatic, beloved Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks, Aerrow has given up" even in the dim room they could see Dark Ace's evil grin "boy you do not know how happy you have made me not only will I get to control you for the rest of your messily life! I also won a bet against that dim-witted brother of Ravess, Snipe"

Dark Ace proceeded forward towards the cage and began to open it.

As soon as he got the gate open Dark Ace ordered both Aerrow and Gadget out.

Gadget was the first one out, giving an evil glare as she passed.

Next came Aerrow who was weak at the knees.

"I said out!" bellowed Dark Ace forcing a fist into Aerrow's stomach.

Collapsing to his knees Aerrow gasped for air "Master Cyclonis said I was not allowed to kill our new recruit but she didn't say I couldn't have a little fun before he arrived" Dark Ace burst into laughter as did the Talons that accompanied him before he threw Aerrow towards the door "Up damn you!" Dark Ace spat as Aerrow slid across the ground before landing at the feet of a Talon.

Dark Ace dusted his hands before announcing "well I've had my fun...for now the rest can wait. Take him to Master Cyclonis" as the Talons disappeared with Gadget and a withered Aerrow Dark Ace made his way out of the room.

Suddenly a Talon appeared at the door "sir, we have an incoming vessel" he bluntly revealed.

Dark Ace sighed "and what does this have to do with me?" he asked slightly annoyed at the presence of the Talon.

"Because sir, it's the Storm Hawks" the information made all the hairs on Dark Ace's body to rise.

"What are our orde..." the talon was cut off by Dark Ace grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him.

"Send every last Talon out...delay them until our 'friend' becomes one of us" rage filled Dark Ace's eyes.

The instance Dark Ace dropped the Talon, the Talon bolted towards the command centre.

"Nice try Storm Hawks but the next time you see your beloved Sky Knight, let's just say he won't be so friendly this time around" Dark Ace let out a bellowing laugh as he began to walk to Master Cyclonis' chamber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Hey all

Woo new chapter!

Stork: is that it?

Doilan:....yep, I got nothing else to talk about a part from I have 2 exams next week lol

Stork: sounds oh so thrilling *rolls eyes*


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 16 – The Plan**

Everyone on the Condor with the exception of Harrier had their faces glued to the window as Cyclonia came in to view.

Harrier being the only one actually able to fly a vessel bigger then a skimmer was at the controls and it was a good thing as his wounds had not healed.

Harrier wasn't amused "I'm still not happy with this" he pointed out as he slowly walked towards one of the levers.

"Harrier quit your whining, you know that it is the smart move seeing as you're the only one that can pilot the Condor and your injuries make you a problem not a solution" Starling replied, her eyes still glued to the sight of Cyclonia.

Harrier sighed as he pulled one of the levers.

Beside Starling were Junko and Finn staring at what should be normal Cyclonia.

"Well buddy, ready to go save the day?" asked Junko, his positive re-enforcement gleaming as usual.

"Junko dude, I'm always ready to go save hot babes" replied Finn to everyone's disgust.

"Don't forget the other hostages Finn they need saving too" Junko pointed out innocently as he turned to the sharpshooter.

That's when inspiration struck Finn, he turned to the Wallop with a sleazy smile "actually Junko how about this you go save all the other hostages while I go save Dragonfly and Marie-Ann"

Junko thought about it for a second before answering but he was cut off by Piper.

"Junko don't answer that, Finn you know the plan don't go changing it for 'you're benefits'"

Piper stood at the window with her arms crossed staring at the giant tower they were approaching.

Finn motioned to retort when Junko stopped him.

There was a silence as they approached Cyclonia until Dez decided to break it.

"Do you think they know?" he asked.

"Yes they know...we're just waiting for them to show themselves" Piper didn't look at Dez.

Dez didn't like the idea of charging through the front gate, he was always a back entrance kind of person.

Uncomfortable with Piper's plan he moved towards the table to go over it once more.

"I wonder how many they are going to throw at us" thought Piper unaware of the Wallop standing over her.

"Ah...Piper, could you go over the plan again?" asked Junko nervously.

Piper turned sharply to find the Wallop nervously waiting for an answer.

"Weren't you listening before Junko" she asked slightly annoyed with the Wallop but she knew she could never show it to Junko, there was something about him that made you forget your worries when he was close by.

"Ah no I wasn't Piper sorry; it's just Finn mentioned candy when you were explaining..." Junko shrugged nervously.

Piper shot an evil eye towards Finn "I had a feeling it was something to do with Finn"

"Hey!" Finn retorted loudly.

This made Piper chuckle before putting on a serious face once more "alright here's the plan once more you and Finn will go after the hostages, as quick as you can, so Junko that means your tearing the doors off don't worry about the locks"

"Got it"

"Starling and I will go for Aerrow"

"And me?" asked Dez

"You're going for anything that could help with our escape, sorry Dez I don't know you enough to be trusted with hostages" Dez nodded in acknowledgement.

"Look alive sirs and madam's we have company" announced Harrier as he pointed out to the cloud of Talon's approaching the Condor.

"Alright Finn get on the turret and make a path for us, we do not have time to waste with Talon's not when our Sky Knight is in trouble" ordered Piper.

"Rest of you to the skimmers" as she gave the order she ran towards the Cargo Bay as the rest of the crew followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the Dungeon of Cyclonia

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

We find Stork hanging off the top of the roof of the cell.

"Stork is that really necessary?" asked Joker trying to keep his amusement within.

"Do you know how many infections you can get from dungeon floors!" he replied rapidly.

"How many?"

"Don't encourage him" Marie-Ann smacked Joker over the head as she spoke.

"A little unnecessary don't you think? I'm only after some amusement while were stuck in this cage" replied Joker rubbing his head.

"Well it's pretty obvious that Stork is stressed by the situation so he doesn't need you to make it any worse by encouraging his phobia of infections" as soon as Marie-Ann finished Stork let an almost inaudible "Glep".

"What are you guys talking about in there?" cried out a voice from the other cell.

"Good to hear your voice Seth, were just talking about Storks phobia of infections" as soon as Joker finished the sentence he placed his hand over his mouth in shock.

And once again Joker received another smack over the head.

"What? I knew I said something wrong you didn't have to hit me again..." cried out Joker as his head was starting to hurt.

Joker was rudely quietened by Marie-Ann's hand that pressed against his mouth "shh...can you hear any guards?"

Joker listened for a second before shaking his head.

"Alright here's our chance to break out" Marie-Ann had the look in her eye Joker knew that meant she had a plan.

She quickly shuffled over to the edge of the cell "psst Seth"

"Hmm?"

"What kinds of crystals run your arm?"

"Only Energizer crystals...why?"

Suddenly Marie-Ann's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Seth what happens when you rub two Energizer crystal's together?" Marie-Ann snickered as she spoke.

There was a silence before Seth replied.

"Well if you rub two Energizer crystal's together it over powers the crystal's...causing a...oh why didn't I think of it before!"

Marie-Ann listened as there was a rustle from the next cage followed by Angel blurting out "I'm a doctor not a Crystal Specialist!"

Then there was a silence once more before they could hear an agonizing cry.

"Seth! You dim-wit! Why didn't you think of this before?" it was Dragonfly beating up Seth.

"Hey! Argh! It just didn't come to mind sheesh will you quit it! Thank you, now can you place the crystal's near the door, I can't cause my 'arm' is inactive"

"Alright stand back Marie-Ann and Joker could be quite a blast" as soon as the news hit their ears they moved to the other side of the cell bringing along a sleeping Radarr and Stork who was still attached to the roof.

Suddenly there was a large explosion **BOOM!**

The room filled with dust which caused everyone to start coughing.

"ARGH! Infections!" cried out Stork before fainting.

Joker and Marie-Ann sat in the corner, unable to see past their hands.

Suddenly a black figure approached them.

It was Seth.

He grinned as he helped Marie-Ann up "Let's get out of here shall we?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Hey All!

Yay a chapter I actually like lol

can anyone spot the Star Trek reference?

5 points to you if you can spot it!

Junko: Oh I can spot it!

Finn: as can everyone else Junko...

Thank you

From the one they call Doilan.

Oh and don't forget to review I want to know what you think


	17. Chapter 17

Hey all just a note before you start reading: I do like my nickname just thought it be funny if I hated it lol

I do not own the storm hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review

**Chapter 17 – The life of a Talon and a death of a mechanic**

Within the kitchens of Cyclonia we find one Talon who was misfortunate to receive the nickname 'Doilan'.

"Oh come on! I can't do the cooking duties today...umm my arms injured" Doilan's excuses came out courteously.

The head chef laughed "is that the best you can do Doilan? Come on you lazy gleep get that apron on" the head chef pointed towards a grime stained apron hanging off a hook near the door.

Unamused, Doilan went and put on the apron "yeah well one day you will be the one having to wear the grimy apron..."

The head chef was quick to reply "when your leader? Yeah well if that ever happens we may as well give the Atmos back to the Sky Knights..."

"You take that back!" both Doilan and the head chef were facing each other now mere inches away from each other, anger sending heat waves across the already steamy kitchen.

"Oh great here we go..." mumbled a Talon who was stuck with the job of peeling, little did the Talon know that there were two frying pans flying towards him.

Both pans got the Talon right in the head causing the Talon to fall off the stool he was leaning on. As he fell the potato that the Talon had in his hand flung into the air, landing on a spoon that the head chef had put down to face Doilan causing the content to fling on to the back of the head chefs uniform.

"Great now look what you've done!" cried out the head chef as he attempted to reach the mushy content on his back.

"How was that my fault? You're the one that threw a pan at...whatever his name is"

"You did too!" the head chef took a deep breath "look I have to go get this cleaned off, it's fifty push ups if I get this uniform dirty...and I'm not in the mood for exercise" the head chef left the room leaving Doilan and the unconscious Talon alone in the kitchen.

"Well now...time to get out of here" Doilan was talking to himself.

As Doilan reached the door he searched up and down the corridor for other Talons, but there weren't any to Doilan's surprise.

"Alright...go" Doilan bolted down the corridor as quietly as he could, if any Talon caught him he'd be in serious trouble for leaving his duties.

Doilan turned the corner at great speed's not thinking ahead.

"That wasn't smart" thought Doilan as he went around the corner.

Lucky for him there were no Talon's, he sighed with relief which was his first mistake as a Talon heard the sigh from around the corner about 20 metres away.

Doilan realised he had been caught and quickly looked around for an escape, the only thing in this dull corridor he could find was the door beside him, but he knew that it was the dungeon entrance.

"What's worse going down to a most likely traumatic area or get caught by this Talon?" he thought before hearing the Talon shout out "I can't wait to smash these Storm Hawks, if anything gets in my way it's the wastelands for that gleep!" the talon turned out to be Snipe, this made up Doilan's mind instantly "Traumatic area it is then!" thought Doilan as he opened the door.

Jumping in without looking, he just made it out of sight of Snipe who proceeded around the corner.

This was his second mistake as there were stairs.

"Oh shi-"cried Doilan as he tumbled down the stairs.

As Doilan bounced off the last stair he came to a halt.

In great amounts of pain Doilan stood up slowly "argh! Forgot there were stairs there" thought Doilan as he slowly made his way down the corridor of cells.

It was a dim corridor with the only lighting coming from the natural red light that illuminated Cyclonia.

"Oh how cosy..." Doilan thought before stopping at the sight of an unnatural brown glow coming from one of the cell doors.

Curiosity overwhelmed him as he went to investigate; this was his third mistake as it was Seth's cell.

Doilan looked into the cell to find Dragonfly, Angel and Seth cowering in the corner.

"Am I really that scary?" thought Doilan before he looked down at the lock.

That's when it clicked "Hey wait..." but it was too late the Energizer crystal's reacted blowing not only the cell gates open but sending Doilan in to the back wall.

As Doilan hit the wall he felt something crack, he had landed on his arm.

Doilan laid against the wall in a great amount of pain as a dark figure approached him.

"Sorry about that, didn't know you were going to show up" It was Angel.

"Angel, leave him we have to find Mary-Ann and Joker" ordered Dragonfly.

"But he has a broken arm..."

"So...the Cyclonian's have doctor's, come on"

Angel stood up; she was still staring down at Doilan.

"Sorry..." Dragonfly grabbed on to Angel's arm and pulled her away.

"Seth has already gone ahead to collect Mary-Ann and the others. We have to get moving or else we will turn out like our Cyclonian friend here" Dragonfly was right that blast had put all of Cyclonia on alert.

As Angel and Dragonfly disappeared into the settling dust Doilan slowly faded from consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Within Cyclonis' room

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Cyclonis sat on top of her desk playing with a piece of Marionette Crystal as the door opened. The first to come through were two Talons carrying Gadget, this disgusted Master Cyclonis to see the first to enter on such a glorious day was traitorous scum but she knew who was next. Finally the Dark Ace entered with a bruised and cut Aerrow, Master Cyclonis shot a dark glare at the Dark Ace after seeing the state Aerrow was in.

Aerrow refused to look Master Cyclonis in the eyes and was forced to do so by a kick in the back "You must always make eye contact with Master Cyclonis when entering her room" announced Dark Ace, Aerrow didn't reply which infuriated Dark Ace but before he could do anything he was stopped by Master Cyclonis "Dark Ace, I'll have none of that in here thank you" Dark Ace breathed in as he glared at Master Cyclonis before standing down "I'm sorry Master Cyclonis" this made Master Cyclonis laugh within, it was always amusing to order about a man almost twice the age of her about as though he was the wimp of the group always falling for peer pressure.

As Master Cyclonis' amusement subsided she ordered the two Talons that were guarding the door's to leave, she wanted some privacy for what was about to happen next.

Suddenly alarms went off followed by the sprinklers being activated drenching everything in the room including Cyclonis' top secret files about the Gate to the 'Other side' when Cyclonis saw this she filled with rage and that's when she saw Gadget.

"Dark Ace!" she barked "see what the cause of this 'accident' is and dispose of it" she ordered still staring at Gadget who refused to look at her "But Master Cyclon..." Dark Ace retorted but was cut off "that's an order Dark Ace, don't tell me your becoming a traitor as well?" she spat which caused Gadget to further shrink into her shoulders. Dark Ace stood there silently for a few seconds before storming out of the room.

During such argument Aerrow was attempting to free himself of the cuffs that bonded his arms and legs together and as soon as Dark Ace left the room Aerrow managed to get one leg free, this was enough.

"How does Piper do it so easily..." thought Aerrow as he continued with the wrist bonds.

But it was too late, Master Cyclonis had noticed him and was placing the Marionette Crystal on top of her staff "Aerrow...Aerrow are you familiar with the Spanish brigade?" such a question caught Aerrow off guard, not meeting eye contact Aerrow replied a short and sharp "no"

"Shame" Master Cyclonis paused to have a glimpse at the Sky Knight "you would of loved their foods, their people...their Marionette crystal's..." this caused Aerrow to make eye contact with Cyclonis "ah by the looks of your reaction you know of the Marionette crystal's" as she spoke she started to play with the piece she had on top of her staff unaware of the stirring Gadget "You bitch! How could you kill so many innocents without even flinching?" Gadget cried, Master Cyclonis turned and faced the mechanic, evil in her eyes "easy...like this" and with that Master Cyclonis pulled out a pistol and shot a bolt at Gadget. As the sound of gunshot left the room Aerrow stared in horror as he watched Gadget's glasses break in two followed by Gadget's limp body falling to the ground, her lifeless eyes gazing at Aerrow as she lay upon the ground "what a waste of a good bolt, don't you think Aerrow?" Cyclonis laughed out loud as the blood from Gadget began to make a pool.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Hey all

oh my no one knew the Star trek reference? alwell it was Angel stating "I'm a doctor not a Crystal Specialist" it's actually "I'm a doctor not a Mechanic" but switching up for the win I say.

Damn delicous milkshake!

Piper: *depressed* why is this chapter so sad?

Doilan: just reflecting what is happening in my life...just kidding I dunno just needed to be out there!

Stork: and why is the second half more like actually writing a piece?

Doilan: quiet you! yes I know give an opinion if i should keep writing like that or keep with how I usually write

Wren: *reads through chapters* oh my god there is zo many continuity errors in both "Happy Birthday Piper" and "All Hope was lost...or so he thought" you zhould be azhame of your zelf Doilan

Doilan: yeah I know Wren, I dunno once I'm done and dusted with AHWLOSHT then I might fix that up...haha I could be a Power ranger story writer lol

ENJOY!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review (Oh, I would like to say thank you to those that have been constantly reviewing so Blue, Jenergy and Emil the Fallen thank you)

**Chapter 18 – The Battle with Sanity**

Master Cyclonis started examining her pistol "what a primitive use of crystals don't you think Aerrow?" she sent a teasing glance at Aerrow who just shrugged it off.

"Cyclonis, I knew you were evil...but this is just insane!" he exclaimed managing to get on one foot.

There was a moment of silence as Cyclonis examined the Sky Knight "insane you say? But Aerrow what is sane? Am I insane because of years of losing to a bunch of pesky children? No, if asked I am sure a Psychologist would say 'It is because of your family' or 'it is a part of your genetic structure' what gives them right to say that Aerrow? Hmm?" Aerrow remained silent as Cyclonis continued her rant "They don't have the right Aerrow, they know nothing of what my childhood was like...I was educated, treated well and raised better than most children these days, but because I was raised to believe in my mother's beliefs I am seen as insane!" Cyclonis was pacing now, her thoughts were flooding, this was Aerrow's chance to strike.

After untying his arms Aerrow lunged at Master Cyclonis, but she was prepared pulling out her staff and using it on Aerrow causing him to be held in the air by the crystal. Cyclonis began to shake her head "And I thought you would be the one to listen...Alwell I'm afraid to say Aerrow that you have disappointed me...I was hoping you would make this easy, but apparently 4 weeks in isolation is not enough for your...stubborn ways" Aerrow smirked "Oh my" he spat sarcastically "I would of thought you would know me better then that Cyclonis" Cyclonis stood there in silence as what Aerrow expected but he was not prepared for what she was going to do next, she smiled. Dropping Aerrow to the ground he felt kinda confused "has something finally snapped?" he thought as she stood there with a sinister smile "Better not find out" he thought as he turned to head out of the door.

As Aerrow made his way for the door he felt a sudden pain in his spine, falling to the ground he began to roll around in agony "well Aerrow it may be true that I don't actually know much about you but soon I'll know more about you then you will yourself!" Cyclonis steadied her grip on her staff as the Marionette Crystal worked its magic "What is this feeling?" Aerrow thought as he fought for control of his body "It...It feels like I've been hit by a skimmer...come on Aerrow one second of surrender is all she needs" Cyclonis moved closer to the out of control Aerrow, she knelt down bringing her face directly in line with Aerrow's "How does it feel to lose complete control? You have no hope Aerrow give up now you will feel the relief as soon as you do" she laughed as Aerrow's screams could be heard from across Cyclonia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper swung her staff managing to take out three Cyclonian's that were blocking her way, not stopping to admire her work she continued on towards the tower.

After breaking through over a hundred Talon's they thought they were in the clear, that was until Snipe and Ravess appeared "Brother" Ravess Barked "what is it Ravess?" Snipe spat back not losing eye contact with Junko "Don't do anything stupid, we just need to hold them off" Snipe was not happy with this "Hold them off? Bah! Who said anything about holding them off when we could just smash them!" and with this Snipe charged forward with five Talons following close behind. Ravess was about to join her brother when she received a message from the radio

"Ravess you need to return to the tower" the voice said hesitantly

"What for?" she barked back, there was radio silence before the Talon returned the news

"The prisoners are attempting to escape..." the Talon almost didn't finish his sentence before he was interrupted by Ravess

"WHAT!" she screamed "How?"

"One of our Talons witnessed the escape; he said that they managed to blow up the cage"

Ravess took a deep breath "And how did they manage that?"

"T-t-they used two energizer crystals"

"Crystals? How did they get their hands on Crystals? Actually you know what don't worry you useless baboon's wouldn't know how anyway" Ravess placed the radio back down in to its holder. She looked over to her brother who was just on the brink of colliding in battle with the Storm Hawks "He can look after these rodents for now...I just hope he is not as incompetent as I think" Ravess thought as she turned her skimmer back towards the tower.

Snipe let out his signature scream while flailing his mace as he came in to contact with the Storm Hawks, he missed every last one of them to his disappointment.

"Piper, you, Dez and Starling keep going me and Finn will hold him off" Junko shouted as he narrowly missed being hit by the mace.

Piper did not say anything she just nodded as she revved the engine forcing her heliscooter forward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Hanger of Cyclonia

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth, Mary-Ann, Angel and the others stood there as they watched the fight unfold in front of them.

"Looks like we have reinforcements" commented Seth.

"Looks like we have company" replied Dragonfly as she pointed out Ravess who was coming towards them.

"Quick hide we are in no state to fight" ordered Seth as he dragged the paranoid Stork behind cover but it was no use Ravess had seen them "Who said you could leave?" she said stubbornly.

There was silence before Seth returned "we got permission from Master Cyclonis herself" Angel slapped him over the head as she heard this.

"I got to put up with more idiots?" thought Ravess as she pulled out her bow and fired three shots at the boxes they were hiding behind causing the boxes to fly off in to the background. Ravess grabbed hold of Stork who let out a squeal as he was lifted up by his shirt "when will you merb's learn? We took over your terra once and you still resist?" she spat, the flam hitting Stork right in the face who just cowered in to his shoulders more.

"god damn it" barked Seth "What now?" that's when Radarr got an idea, rushing up to Mary-Ann he began to make symbols with his hands "What's up? Oh Stork...watch...out...the...Condor...is...on...fire..." this caused Stork's ears to flinch as Ravess held him over the edge of the hangar "Any last words?" Ravess said keeping up to her uptight stance, the Merb smiled "yes, actually...Mind Worms!" and with that Stork pulled out a can of Worm Away and sprayed it into the eyes of Ravess, she cried out in pain as she began to stumble about. Stork let himself down as Ravess fell off the edge of the hangar to later on let out her parachute just as Piper, Dez and Starling arrived "Did we miss anything?" asked Starling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Hey All! yeah I know it has been a whole week since last update sorry I swear I am going to milkshake anomyous lol

Who said Stork doesn't read the fine print of the can? lol

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and please Review.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey all I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Reviewers:

Cowgirls Angel Rita: Hey! thank you for the review, all in good time my friend, all in good time lol

Blue: Yes it does! I am afraid no Stork this time though lol shame isn't it lol

Jenergy: glad you liked it, if you loved the last chapter then you aren't going to find this one as good lol

**Chapter 19 – Reuniting old friends**

Radarr's eyes gleamed with surprise as he saw Piper getting off of her heliscooter, as he ran towards the navigator she noticed him coming towards her. Greeting Radarr with a hug that could melt an ice block Piper felt loved but also grief as Radarr reminded her of Aerrow, placing him on her shoulder she walked towards the rest of the captives which was a little difficult at first as Radarr's weight caught her off guard.

She was greeted in the same way she had before from the Night Hunter's even after their endeavor "You guys just don't change do you?" joked Piper as she received a hug from Dragonfly that nearly killed Radarr. Seth laughed at the comment and was about to reply when he saw Dez, charging towards Dez, Seth took a swing with his good arm narrowly missing him Dez was in shock as he spoke "What in the Wastelands! I haven't even got off my skimmer...and...I...get attacked" Dez saw who had swung at him, suddenly Dez's personality changed "ha-ha Seth...what are you doing here?" he said nervously.

Seth sighed "I was captured when I was at Piper's party...wait...don't change the topic where's my money Dez!"

Everyone's attention went to Dez "ha-ha..." Dez swallowed his saliva before continuing "Seth...I said that...I-I-I would get you the money soon you just had to w-w-wait"

"I've been waiting 3 years you two timing crook!" Seth was furious now.

Confused by the whole situation Starling stood between the two "what are you two on about?" she barked with authority.

This made both of them go silent "Well?" she exclaimed.

Seth spoke up "this greedy pig stole all of our half of the share in a bounty 3 years back, said he "needed the money for repairs and food" and that "he would pay us back""

"And you gave him the money?" asked Starling still confused.

"We had done multiple bounty hunts before with him; we thought we could trust him..."

Starling turned to her brother "is this true Dez?"

He looked down as though he was 12 again "...yes, but I did need it for repairs and food..."

"And you swore you would pay us back within the week!" Joker joined in now.

"I did have the money but..."

"But what Dez?" asked Starling.

Dez started playing with his fingers "...I lost it all in a game of Poker"

This sent Seth into a rage "you little..." he lunged at Dez but was held back by Joker and Dragonfly.

"Whoa calm down big fella...I don't want any harm done to my brother"

The word 'Brother' hit Seth like a mallet "You're...his sister, Starling?"

Starling nodded.

Seth stood there stunned "Riiight, now that changes the situation a little..."

"Yes it does" replied Starling.

Throughout this argument Piper just stood there with Radarr, observing everyone's actions. It amazed Piper every time when Starling could always take control of the situation so easily, "perhaps there is a hidden story between those two" she thought; suddenly Piper was reminded of the situation at hand by Finn and Junko landing in the Hangar bay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Cyclonis' Room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerrow shuffled around on the floor in an amazing amount of pain as the Marionette crystal slowly took control.

Master Cyclonis observed the effects of the crystal, Aerrow's eyes were not pure white any more they had produced blood red veins which grew with each second of the tormenting process. Master Cyclonis laughed hysterically "The procedure would be complete as soon as his eyes were blood red and then I will have the ultimate Talon".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back out at the Hangar bay

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn did not manage to even get off of his skimmer when he was tackled by Mary-Ann.

"I knew you would come!" she cried with happiness.

"I could not leave such a beautiful babe like you behind" replied Finn flirtatiously. Piper felt like she was going to be sick.

Junko was a different story, Dragonfly didn't even get the chance to let go of Seth before she had Junko's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hello Junko" whispered Dragonfly as she sank into his shoulders.

Junko attempted to keep his tears in "I swear Dragonfly it was Finn's idea to leave you guys behind, I am so sorry" Finn was too busy with Mary-Ann to notice Junko selling out.

Dragonfly turned around, still in Junko's arms and stared into his eyes "Junko, Don't worry about it you did the right thing I would of been annoyed if you came back to save us two"

"B-b-but..."

"No buts Junko, just shut up and kiss me!" Junko lifted her up as he heard this and kissed her.

Joker looked away in disgust "Oh god..."

Seth turned to Joker "what's up Joker? You offended by this?" he commented mockingly

Joker placed his hand next to his eyes "yes, in fact I am, I don't like watching someone who is practically my sister make out thank you" this made everyone laugh except for Starling.

"Guys you can have your 'alone-time' later, we have a mission to complete isn't that right Piper" there was no reply "Piper?" Starling and the rest looked around but Piper was nowhere to be found.

"Oh you stupid girl" thought Starling as she saw the door to the hallways was open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper's POV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran at full speed not even stopping to see if there were Talon's around the corner, I had to find Aerrow fast or it may be too late no matter the cost. I had to leave the other's behind I just had to I hope they can forgive me, I looked up at Radarr who gave me a reassuring smile like he always would with Aerrow as I sped down the corridors hoping to find Cyclonia's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerrow's POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I-I-I can't feel my legs any more and the pain is getting to great! I can't take it anymore...I'm...sorry Piper.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

I'm not 100% happy with chapter something seem's like it is missing...alwell I'll blame the milkshake lol

Finn: yes!

Doilan: what are you so happy about there is a chance that Aerrow might of given into the Marionette Crystal!

Finn: hmm? oh that...who cares! I've got Mary-Ann again!

Doilan: Now I see why Piper dislikes you so much

Piper: Finally someone that understands where I am coming from!

Enjoy and Review please


	20. Chapter 20

Holidays are the greatest times of the year lol

I do not own the Storm hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review

**Chapter 20 – Humiliation **

"It's driving you mad isn't it?" provoked Master Cyclonis who was now in hysterics while Aerrow knelt struggling to breathe, flam escaping with each passing breath.

"Makes you want to just...give in" Cyclonis' voice started to fade "there is no denying it Aerrow it's either this or die the crystal will rip your brain to shreds if you take too long so...I would make a decision soon..." but Master Cyclonis did not need to finish her sentence as Aerrow collapsed. Cyclonis did not expect it to be over so soon so she decided to investigate.

As she came close to Aerrow's limp body she prodded it to make sure of her fears "Bah! You stubborn brat! Why couldn't of you just let it take over..." Cyclonis was furious now; throwing her staff at the wall "well there goes that plan..." she murmured seating on top of the stairs.

"What plan Master Cyclonis?" spoke a voice which seemed to be familiar.

This made Cyclonis jump, she quickly looked around the room for who it might of been but there was no-one except for the body of Aerrow.

She bent down and turned his face so that he was facing her that's when Aerrow's eyes burst open causing Cyclonis to jump back, Aerrow began to lift himself "I am sorry for the fright Master"

Cyclonis was speechless, she watched as Aerrow stood up facing her, his eyes were blood red but you could still see his iris' "It's alright Aerrow..."

"Aerrow?"

"That is your name, is it not?" asked Cyclonis curious by his question.

"I-I-I do not know Master Cyclonis"

"Intriguing it seems that he has lost his memory" Cyclonis thought as she began to circle Aerrow.

"Who are the Storm Hawk's?" she asked waiting anxiously for him to reply

"The Storm Hawk's? I am afraid I do not know who they are Master Cyclonis, am I meant to?" he asked.

An evil grin spread across Master Cyclonis' face "no, not at all"

---------------------------------------------------

In the Corridors of Cyclonia

---------------------------------------------------

"Where are all the Talons? Was that it back there in the sky?" Piper asked herself as she continued to run that's when she noticed Master Cyclonis' door which was guarded by 2 Talon's and the infamous Dark Ace himself "Damn thought it was too easy" Piper thought as she hid behind the corner.

"Dark Ace are you sure you should be listening?" asked a Talon.

Dark Ace stood up tall and looked down at the Talon "If I can't watch Aerrow's demise then don't you think I have the liberty of at least hearing his demise?"Dark Ace hated having to answer such a question but not as much as watching the Talon's strained face as he thought about his answer "Oh ok...how's it going?" asked the Talon with anticipation.

"I'll have better chance at finding out if you would just SHUT UP!" yelled Dark Ace as he lent against the door again.

"Well sorry..." replied the Talon sarcastically.

Dark Ace shot an evil glare that sent an obvious message; _I'll deal with you later. _This sent chills down the spine of Piper "god I hate when he does that" she thought as she decided to move closer. Judging by the look Dark Ace had on his face Piper had to move quickly "I'm going to regret this..." she thought as she revealed herself, it took one of the Talons about 5 seconds to realise who she was "Dark Ace it's Piper!" this caused Dark Ace to turn around still with his devilish smile spread across his face "Now I see why Master Cyclonis wants me out here..." and with that he ordered the two Talons to attack even though he knew they would not prove a challenge for Piper and he was right, as the first Talon lunged with his crystal staff Piper ducked under with ease followed by a swift jab to the Talons arm pit causing the Talon to force down his arms making it easier for Piper to flip him. The second Talon did not wait for Piper to be finished with the first and attacked half way through the throw but she was ready for him swinging the other Talon at him forcing both of them into the wall and rendering them unconscious.

Dark Ace found this amusing, which eventually led to his trademark laugh. He began to clap when Piper was finished and dusting her hands "well done Piper, I see you have been practicing" Dark Ace stated mockingly.

"I do not have time for you Dark Ace move aside or I will be forced to break Aerrow's record" this made Dark Ace confused.

"Aerrow's record?"

Piper nodded "Aerrow's record is a minute" that's when Dark Ace caught on.

"How dare that insolent brat keep records of how fast he...can defeat me" Dark Ace wished he hadn't said that.

Piper forced herself to stop laughing "So what is it Dark Ace? Fail or dignity?"

"I choose to fight" Dark Ace pulled out his energy sword and got into his combat stance.

"Well?" he provoked.

"Alright, but I warn you it will be over in 5 seconds..."

"I would like to see you try!" that's when Piper bolted at Dark Ace.

She ran full pelt dodging his energy shots

Dark Ace took a swing but missed as she slid between his legs

She turned around to find Dark Ace's underwear sticking out

She grabbed on to his 'love heart' underwear and began to pull

Dark Ace's eyes widened in pain as he was lifted off the ground by his underwear

"I win" and with that she forced him down to the ground by his underwear.

He laid upon the ground in great amounts of agony "ch-ch-cheap shot..." Dark Ace wheezed as he rolled around in pain.

"Well I did ask if you wanted your dignity...you chose otherwise" Piper turned around and faced Cyclonis' door "here I come Aerrow..." and with that she opened the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Hey all!

sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter (lol this is my extremely long) The week has been a pain what with school, headaches and having to go to milkshake seminars it can get quite busy.

talking about milkshake anonymous I am alright now, I think lol

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

oh and make sure you get ready for chapter 21 I am going to try and make it some what like chapter 10 from Happy Birthday Piper.

From the one they call Doilan.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp.

Enjoy and Review!

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 21 – what is lost can be found**

**--------------------------------------------  
**

In Cyclonis' room

----------------------------------------------------

Fighting could be heard from outside, Master Cyclonis knew she had to work quickly. She grabbed her staff again which was still laying against the wall and walked over to Aerrow who was staring at her with his blood red eyes "Don't you ever blink?" she asked as she reached the Sky Knight, there was silence for a few seconds as Aerrow had a strained look on his face "I am afraid I can't Master Cyclonis" Master Cyclonis gave him a strange look "odd...Alwell I like the new Aerrow anyway" she thought as she took another step closer to Aerrow "so what can you remember Aerrow" she asked now a step away Aerrow thought for a few seconds "the last thing I remember was sitting in a dark alley all by myself, I think I was 6 anyway next thing I know it I'm getting punched in the stomach...but I can't remember why" Master Cyclonis was amused by this but she did not show it, suddenly the door swung open to reveal Piper who was panting loudly, that's when she saw Gadget's body "Gadget!" she screamed as she slowly walked through the door this enraged Master Cyclonis "I see Dark Ace can't even look after the navigator anymore" this brought a smile to Piper's face "you must be having such a brilliant day Cyclonis, I'm sure Aerrow has been giving you grief all day..." that's when she noticed that Aerrow wasn't tide up "Aerrow?" she asked.

That's when he turned around, Piper gasped while placing her hand over her mouth "what have you done to him?" she yelled now on her knees, Master Cyclonis began to laugh "what have I done? It's more of the question what have you done Piper?" Master Cyclonis retorted "you're the one that took his memory" Piper was in a state of shock.

"What on earth are you talking about Cyclonis?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Piper; you know exactly what I'm talking about" that's when Master Cyclonis revealed the Marionette Crystal.

Piper knew exactly what it was straight away "How did you get that? She asked.

Cyclonis grinned "I stole it from your lab where you held Aerrow all those years" this got Aerrow's attention.

"I was a captive?" he asked.

Master Cyclonis turned to him and looked into his blood red eyes "yes, for over 12 years you were lucky we found you when we did"

"Don't listen to her Aerrow, it's all a lie!" Piper screamed who was now back on her feet.

"She tortured you day in and day out, that is why you don't have any recollection of these events, each day she would wipe your mind of any memory of the torture just so she could see the same pain stricken face each time, I'm so sorry Aerrow" that's when Master Cyclonis rapped her arms around Aerrow as he did the same "but it is alright now, you have the chance to get rid of your inner demons...by killing the person that gave them to you" Master Cyclonis shot an evil smile towards Piper, this infuriated Piper causing her to expand her staff and charge at Master Cyclonis.

As she reached them she swung her staff, hoping to hit Master Cyclonis and not Aerrow. Her attack was stopped half way through flight by Aerrow who was stopping the staff with his hands "I will not let you hurt my saviour!" he yelled as he threw back the staff causing Piper to stumble back "Aerrow what are you doing?" she screamed tears were developing at the bottom of her eyes, he didn't reply he just stormed forward and took a swing, Piper just barely dodged it "This is hopeless" she thought as she dodged another of Aerrow's attacks "I'm not going to be able to get him back not now" that's when she spotted the Marionette Crystal once more "If I can't have Aerrow then I will have his memory instead!" Piper dodged another attack before charging at Master Cyclonis.

Cyclonis saw her coming and readied her staff but Piper was to quick sending a kick in to her stomach "Master Cyclonis!" exclaimed Aerrow as he ran to her aid. Piper grabbed Cyclonis' staff and pulled off the Marionette Crystal and ran for it making her way out the same way she came in.

"Master Cyclonis are you alright?" Aerrow asked as he reached the winded Cyclonis.

"I'm fine Aerrow" she replied as held her hand up hoping to be helped up.

"But what about my memory?" Aerrow asked as he helped her up.

"Do you really want that memory back Aerrow, all that torture, all that pain?" Cyclonis replied as she sat down on top of her desk.

"I guess not" murmured Aerrow as he looked at the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Hangar bay

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This everyone?" asked Finn who was helping all the captives on board the Condor.

Starling looked around "everyone except for Piper and Aerrow" concern flowed through her voice.

That's when Piper stormed through the corridor door.

"Piper!" exclaimed Starling as she and the rest of the crew ran towards her "where's Aerrow?" asked Dez, Piper remained silent as she pushed through the group "He's not coming"

"What? Why not?" Finn asked confused

"Don't worry Finn" replied Piper as she walked up the stairs in to the Condor with the rest following.

"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY! He is our Sky Knight Piper!" spat Finn still trailing behind Piper.

"Stork, set off" ordered Piper.

"But..."

"That's an order Stork!" Piper was losing her patience.

Stork set off, no more questions were asked as Piper walked to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Few hours later

------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper was lying on her bed, tears rolling down her eyes as she watched clips of Aerrow's memory through a crystal projector.

A scene popped up of Aerrow at the age of 10.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_It was a beautiful day as it always was on their home Terra._

_The birds were out playing among the trees, there was a cool breeze, and the storm Hawks were playing a game of tag._

"_Aerrow!" a voice cried out._

_Aerrow turned quickly to see Piper pointing beside him, Aerrow turned to find Finn coming at him fast._

"_Can't get away from me Aerrow, I always get my prey that is why I'm called the Sharpshooter!" Finn lunged at Aerrow, pointing his finger at him. But Aerrow was to quick dodging his finger easily causing Finn to fall into the dir., dusting himself off Finn asked "how do you do that Aerrow?"_

"_It's easy when you're up against such a cluts" Piper's laugh could be heard in the background. That's when Aerrow made a cunning plan "Hey Finn" he whispered "let's both get Piper" Finn's eyes glittered like he was at a Christmas feast "Oh yeah!" that's when both the boys turned to Piper trying to keep a straight face._

"_What are you two up to?" Piper asked coming out of her hiding spot, both of the boys chuckled struggling to keep it in "oh nothing Piper just came to say that" Aerrow paused and looked at Finn who had his hand over his mouth "we came to say that we need to use your typewriter" Piper raised an eyebrow when Aerrow said this, suddenly she caught on to what they were on about "Oh no argh get away!" she screamed playfully as she ran off both the boys chasing after her._

_Piper looked behind her to see the boys had disappeared, now slowing to a halt she started wondering where they were suddenly both Finn and Aerrow jumped out from behind her "boo!" they yelled which gave Piper such a fright that she jumped back falling on to her butt._

"_owe!" she cried as tears started to roll down her face, panicking Finn made a run for it while Aerrow knelt down beside the hurt Piper "you alright Piper?" he asked, Piper shook her head refusing to look at him directly "where does it hurt?" Piper revealed her hand which was grazed Aerrow squinted as he saw the blood drip down her hand "looks painful" he admitted_

"_Not helping Aerrow!" she squealed _

"_Oh sorry Piper, what would you like me to do to make it better?" _

"_Kiss it better"_

"_What?" Aerrow was caught off guard._

"_Kiss it better, you said that you would make it better!" she was looking at him now_

_Aerrow sighed as he knew he wouldn't be able to get off this. He turned her hand over and kissed her hand quickly with a dry mouth but this didn't matter to Piper as it made her feel better.  
_

_Embarrassed Aerrow ran off to go find Finn._

_------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_End of Flashback_

_------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Piper cleared a tear from her eye "that was the first day I realised I liked him" she thought to herself "wish I could go back to it" Piper sighed as she turned the projector off and lay back down on her bed.

Suddenly there was a knock on Piper's door "Piper?" it was Starling.

"Leave me alone!" Piper replied harshly.

"Come on Piper you need to tell us what has happened"

What Starling said was true they needed to know; Piper slowly got up and walked towards the door ready to face the music.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello all!

Please don't hate me for this chapter! lol I wanna drag this out longer so if Piper doesn't get Aerrow back in this chapter just so I can make it longer then i guess it is worth it sorry Piper!

well the flashback's are back, yes I know that most 10 year boys would just squeem and run away like Finn but considering that the Storm Hawks were relatively mature for 14 year olds (so the age they were in the show).

please review! it's the main reason why I keep writting that and actually enjoying writting about characters beyond what they were like in Tv shows etc lol

From the one they call Doilan.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review

Jenergy: alright breathe, here's the next chapter lol

Blue: haha can you guess what anime I got the idea from? lol yeah I know I like keeping people anxious because they aren't going to read it if it is boring and not keeping you on your toes but then again I would agree drag it on too long and no one can be bothered reading it lol

Rose: hey I think this was your first review, thank you! haha yes indeed especially when you get to write about finn **when** he should of lost his girly scream lol

**Chapter 22 – the kitchen hands new job**

**---------------------------------------------------  
**

A Few hours after

-------------------------------------------------------------

Aerrow stood in his dorm room which Master Cyclonis presented to him herself, everything looked like it was brought straight off the display "I swear I saw a tag hanging off the chair" he thought as he sat himself down on top of the bed "are you alright?" a voice asked from the door way, Aerrow looked up to find a young Talon with his arm in a sling standing at the door. Aerrow sighed before replying "I'm fine"

"You don't look it" Aerrow knew straight away this talon wasn't like the others, this one actually talked to him for one.

"I said I'm fine thanks" Aerrow shot a glaring look at the talon that had become nervous.

"Alright sorry, no need to ah you know hit me or anything" this puzzled Aerrow.

"Hit you? Now why would I do that?"

"All the other general's do..."

"General's?"

"Wow I guess Master Cyclonis hasn't told you then?" the Talon had entered his room now and was trying to find a good spot to stand.

"Tell me what?"

The talon hesitated "I don't know if I should be telling you this...but Master Cyclonis plans to make you a..." the Talon was cut off

"General? Great is this some form of army or something?"

"You could say that, though if this was an army we would have three square meals a day" the talon laughed nervously at his own joke.

"If it isn't an army, then what is it then?" asked Aerrow showing no emotions towards the joke.

The talon had enough of the questions "look you can ask me more questions later, I kinda have to go"

"Oh" Aerrow slunk back onto the bed.

"Don't worry Aerrow you will see me again...as I will be serving under your 'command' from now on"

Aerrow sat up again "what do you mean?"

"I've been 'promoted' as you would say from kitchen hand to...servant" the talon looked depressed as he made his way to the door.

"Hey wait, hold on!"

The talon turned around at the door "yes Aerrow?"

"Just one more question...please?" Aerrow was begging now.

The talon sighed "fine, but make it quick I got other duties and if I don't attend to them, I'm dead..."

"Is he serious?" thought Aerrow as he had a flashback of Gadgets limp and bloody body.

The talon laughed at Aerrow's expression "I was joking Aerrow"

"Oh...anyway the question I wanted to ask was... what is your name?" this caught the talon off guard.

The talon hesitated, breathed in deeply then spoke "my names Dylan...though most call me Doilan" Aerrow felt like laughing but held it in.

Doilan saw Aerrow's attempt to hold his laughter in "yeah, best not to ask" and with that Doilan left the room feeling like an idiot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Condor

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting at the table in silence except for Seth who was mumbling to himself. That's when Piper and Starling appeared from the corridor "hello everyone, where's the rest?" asked Piper quietly as she stood in front of the table.

"We dropped them off at Terra Atmosia, and you know the story with the night hunter's" replied Junko as softly as he could.

"I'm afraid I don't Junko" replied Piper and that's when Seth broke out of his mumbling state.

"They took it away from me in mere seconds, 12 years of work gone in an instant" Seth announced calmly not game enough to look Piper in the eyes.

Piper sunk further in to her shoulders "then you're not going to like the news then..."

"What is it Piper" asked Joker who kept looking in the direction of the kitchen.

Piper sighed when suddenly everything slowed down; she looked around to see the looks on everyone's faces each one having a unique gestures, Stork had his usual grim look while Finn had Marie-Ann buried deep in his shoulders while having a glazed stare that would go straight into space.

"When I got to Cyclonis' room...I found Gadget, dead" Joker was staring right at her now, horror printed all over his face.

"No, no that can't be but how? Oh god it's all my fault!" Joker ran into the kitchen, Junko tried to stop him.

"Junko, leave him cooking calms him down" Angel spoke softly as she knew that Joker wasn't the only one about to go into hysterics.

"What about Aerrow?" asked Finn as he felt Marie-Ann bursting into tears.

Aerrow's name sent a sharp pain down Piper's spine "he's one of 'them' now"

"Aerrow wouldn't do such a thing, would he?" asked Junko pulling the 'puppy dogs eyes' trick.

"He wouldn't Junko" replied Piper "he is being controlled by Cyclonis"

"How?" asked Starling who was leaning against the wall, fighting her temptations to smoke.

That's when Piper revealed the Marionette Crystal "with this..."

"What is it?" asked Finn rudely

"It's Marionette Crystal, Marionette means "puppet" in Spanish and that's also where it is found, in the Spanish armada sector" Piper couldn't help but give out meaningless facts, it kept her mind off 'other' matters.

"But if Cyclonis is controlling Aerrow with it, why do you have it?"

"The Marionette Crystal isn't like the Cyclonian mind control crystal which took over Joker; this one saps memory from the victim and thus giving the user a chance to 'manipulate' the victim"

"Is there a way to fix or cure it?" asked Junko trying to stay optimistic.

"Yes there is, you need to smash the crystal..."

"that sounds easy enough, here I'll shoot it out of my crossbow, get at least some entertainment out of the situation" Piper wanted to hit him for not letting her finish but she took a deep breath and continued "it doesn't work like that Finn, you see you have to smash it on top of the victims head, the memory can only travel a very minimal distance or else it will disappear and even then there is a chance of damage to the victim from the crystal itself as it is relatively thick" Piper explained as she demonstrated by flicking the crystal which made a solid sound.

There was silence as everyone thought.

The first one to speak was the least expected well from Piper and Finn's perspective anyway.

"Well then looks like we have to go back to Cyclonia" announced Dez.

"No" replied Piper softly but loud enough so that everyone could hear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes:

hey all!

yeah I know absolutely nothing happens in this chapter, sorry I really couldn't think of anything, I'm having a massive fight with the milkshake and he/she/it seems to be winning lol

I wrote this as fast as I could seeing as Jenergy seemed like she was having a 'typing' fit lol

I swear the next will be better! lol

so hopefully you enjoyed it

from the one they call Doilan.


	23. Chapter 23

I would personally like to say sorry to Rita I forgot to comment on her review for the last chapter, I promise it will not happen again.

I don not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 23 - Insecurity**

"What do you mean "no"?" asked Finn moving Marie-Ann for a second so he could sit up properly. Piper looked down at the ground "what's the point? Cyclonis has Aerrow, they win!" everyone went silent once more not because Piper proved a point but to contemplate why Piper was acting the way she was.

"You know what I need some fresh air" announced Piper and with that she made her way to the balcony. After a few minutes Finn decided to speak up "do you think someone should go talk to her?" there was silence once more, Finn sighed "fine, I'll do it then" as soon as Finn managed to get off the chair he was stopped by Dez "you know what I will go talk to her" Finn snickered "you? What could you possibly say to her?"

"I dunno, but I'm sure it be better then whatever you were going to say" Dez produced a devilish smile.

Finn was annoyed now "well I've known her longer then you, how long has it been? About 4 weeks?"

"And in that time I've had more meaningful conversations with her then you have your entire life"

Finn went silent; he knew he had been beat.

"Look Finn, Marie-Ann seems like she needs your attention more than Piper" Finn didn't dare look Dez in the eyes.

"Fine, but if I see any funny business I'm throwing you over board" Dez snickered as he turned to head to the balcony "I'd like to see you try" he thought as he opened the glass door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Cyclonia

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerrow paced up and down his tiny room, so many questions were on his mind but no-one would answer him except for Doilan who answered them like he had committed a sin. Aerrow knew something was up; he had to find the answers.

Aerrow peeked out the door and looked down the corridor, there was no-one this was his chance he made a run for the first corner. As he turned he saw the one thing he wished he hadn't, Dark Ace.

Aerrow didn't know why he felt hatred whenever he saw him but as soon as Aerrow saw him he knew they weren't going to get along. Aerrow ducked back around the corner hoping that he hadn't been noticed, he looked again and he was gone Aerrow sighed with relief "what are you doing out here?" a voice suddenly asked from behind Aerrow causing him to jump. Aerrow turned to find Dark Ace standing over him "I just thought that I would check out the place, is that such a sin?"

Dark Ace snickered "it is here" and with that Dark Ace grabbed Aerrow by the collar and dragged him down the corridor "where are you taking me?" Aerrow asked as he noticed Dark Ace taking him past his room "Master Cyclonis has ordered me to train you" Aerrow went silent for a few seconds while he thought "train me?" he thought as Dark Ace turned another corner "what in?' he asked much to the displeasure of Dark Ace, Dark Ace sighed "I'll be training you in combat" and with that Dark Ace threw him into the training area.

------------------------------------------------------------

On the Condor

------------------------------------------------------------

Piper lent against the railing as she stared up at the skies, she knew someone was behind her.

"Finn please I just need time to think..."

"Finn?" Dez asked

Piper turned around to find him walking towards her "what are you doing out here?"

"Just came to see if you will be alright"

"Do I look like I will be alright?" Piper replied harshly, she turned around again and began to fiddle with her crystal around her neck.

Dez noticed this "what a beautiful crystal, who gave it to you?"

"Aerrow, for my 12th birthday...I never take it off"

"So you guys were close?"

Piper raised her eyebrow "yeah we were close for like 12 years"

"Wow you guys would have known almost everything about each other by now"

"Sure seemed that way, now he's gone it's like the world has become a new and somewhat scary place"

"What makes you say that?"

"for those 12 years I've never been in a situation where Aerrow hasn't been by my side, most people think I'm a very independent girl but the truth is I am very reliant on Aerrow, I can't do anything without him and I especially can't plan without him he's always there hanging over my shoulder giving me major amounts of support"

"So is that why you don't want to go to Cyclonia? You're afraid that any plan you make now is going to be a complete failure and put others in danger?"

"To put it bluntly, yes"

"What about Junko, Finn, Stork and not forgetting Radarr? They must be good support?"

Piper looked up at Dez "yeah, but..."

"No buts Piper, come on we will get a plan going, you just wait everyone will be giving you support" Dez turned around and headed back towards the door.

Piper suddenly began to chuckle "and I thought you liked me, now you're trying to me get my boyfriend back..."

Dez stopped and turned around "he-he yeah..."

Piper gasped "you do like me!"

"Um..."

"But why? So far all I've done is treat you like a chump"

"Well you know what I'm like I need to be controlled" Dez smiled.

"You think I was controlling you? I was just annoyed with Aerrow as he teleported me there when I could have helped him but look if you're looking for someone that is a control freak I should introduce you to Dove, by god I feel sorry for her squad"

"Aerrow teleported you to Cyclonia? How?" asked Dez changing the topic.

Piper lifted the crystal around her neck again "oh right" replied Dez.

"Actually now that you think about it Aerrow was acting strange right before I teleported away..."

"How so?"

"His left eye had turned a clear white...kinda like what yours did when you helped Finn and Junko" Piper stared at Dez intensely.

"So you don't know what that is then?"

"I would like to know"

"Binding"

"Sorry?"

"Binding, it is a hidden magic you develop when you understand someone to the extent of basically becoming a single entity with that significant other, in your case Aerrow saw you were in danger so it activated"

"What about you then? I doubt I'm that significant to you"

"It's not that, the binding could detect that you knew my sister personally"

"Oh so what exactly does it do to you?"

"depends sometimes it is brute strength others it just pulls you towards that person, kinda like back at Cyclonia the binding knew he was in trouble"

"So does everyone have this power?"

"No, only those who have Atmosian god ancestors"

"Why haven't I heard of this before?"

"There are no documents that have recorded such things"

"So who do you know that have this 'binding?'"

"Well both you and Aerrow, Me and Starling and finally Cyclonis and Dark Ace"

"Cyclonis and Dark Ace have this power?"

"Yes, but they do not know it...yet"

"And if they do find out?"

Dez sighed "were all done for"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes:

conversations for the win! lol

I hope this was better then the last chapter, as it explains a hell of alot of things lol

Random Fact Mr. Fipke used to work on a tv show called reboot, by god I loved that show!

Enjoy

From the one they call Doilan.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own the Storm Hawks They are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review.

**Chapter 24 - rule number one: there are none**

Aerrow landed heavily on the training area floor.

"Today Aerrow, we will be attempting to find your inner ability" Dark Ace announced as he walked through the door.

"My inner ability?" questioned Aerrow as he dusted himself off.

"Yes, you see when you were captured by Piper and her crew you were trained in not only hand to hand combat but swordplay as well, I intend to 'regurgitate' as you would say those skills"

Even though Aerrow did not dare show it he was not pleased with this "so I can join your army" he mumbled just out of earshot of Dark Ace.

"So today you get the special privilege of sparring with me" an arrogant smile gleamed across Dark Ace's face.

Aerrow felt like crying out "whoopdee doo" but decided against it.

Dark Ace revealed the sparring area, it wasn't much, there were a few punching bags that looked like they had been punched one hundred to many and the cushioned safety mats looked as though they were made out of the same concrete for the walls. Aerrow let out a small sigh as he made his way past Dark Ace. This was when he attacked, dropping down and kicking Aerrow's feet from underneath him Aerrow landed on the rock hard mat "rule number one of sparring in Cyclonia: there are none".

Aerrow quickly got up "that wasn't exactly fair".

"there is no 'fair' in combat Aerrow, the sooner you know this the better off you will be" that's when Dark Ace attacked again only this time Aerrow managed to dodge his punch. Aerrow was amazed he dodged Dark Aces attack but as Aerrow stopped to admire his own moves Dark Ace attacked again, this time aiming for Aerrow's stomach, caught off guard Aerrow didn't have time to move having Dark Ace's fist rammed into his stomach. Aerrow fell to the ground, winded.

"Come on Aerrow, you need to concentrate" barked Dark Ace as he gave a swift kick to Aerrow's ribs. This angered Aerrow "I will give you concentration"; he got up and ran at Dark Ace. Dark Ace assumed the fighting stance ready for whatever Aerrow was going to throw at him, but what Dark Ace didn't know was that Aerrow wasn't aiming for him. Aerrow quickly diverted his movement towards one of the walls, and began to run up it to half way then forcefully pushed himself off it in the direction of Dark Ace; he just barely managed to dodge Aerrow's attack. As Aerrow landed he did not give Dark Ace time to turn around as he sent a kick right around, hooking Dark Ace in the back of his head sending him to the ground.

Aerrow stood there in awe as Dark Ace slowly got up "you little brat!" Dark Ace cried as he lunged at Aerrow, that's when Master Cyclonis walked in "Dark Ace" she barked, Dark Ace froze mid flight and slowly turned towards his Master "yes Master Cyclonis?" he asked with a slight hint of being nervous.

"What are you doing "sparring" with our guest?"

"I was just..."

"He was trying to find my inner ability, Cyclonis" Aerrow announced.

Dark Ace turned towards Aerrow and sent a devilish stare "how dare you, you must address her as Master..."

"That does not matter Dark Ace, what matters is that you are not in the announcement hall making sure those idiots are not destroying the ceremony"

"But...I'm sorry Master Cyclonis, I will attend to it immediately" Dark Ace glared at Aerrow as he quickly left the room.

"Now Aerrow, there is going to be a special ceremony to bring you into the Cyclonian ranks" Cyclonis announced.

"I need you to head back to your room and stay there until someone comes to get you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Cyclonis"

"Good" and with that Master Cyclonis left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerrow sat on his bed, in his new Cyclonian armour waiting for someone to arrive.

Suddenly Doilan arrived "Hello Aerrow"

"So you're the one that's come to get me for the ceremony?" asked Aerrow slowly standing up.

Doilan hesitated "No, I'm here to get you out"

"Get me out?"

"Yes, look Cyclonia is a bad place, you can't stay here"

"Why not?"

"Because Aerrow you used to be a part of the other side"

"What you mean Piper and her crew? I thought they tortured me"

"That's what Master Cyclonis wants you to think, she is the one that really wiped your memory"

"How do you know this?"

"I got the information from Snipe; the damn fool can't keep his mouth shut"

There was silence.

"So what now?" Aerrow asked breaking the silence.

"We need to get out of here, while their all in the announcement hall"

"Where will we go?"

A grin spread across Doilan's face "the Condor"

Aerrow was confused "but..."

"Aerrow, look it's come with me or become a general and find out what it's like to kill an innocent"

Aerrow looked down "Alright, but won't they come after us?"

"Most likely, but I have set up a distraction that will keep them off our tail for a little while"

Aerrow was standing now "good alright let's go"

Both of them looked around both corners and made a run for the nearest door way.

Doilan looked at Aerrow "you can fight yes?"

Aerrow nodded

"Good because if we get caught, you're going to have to do all the fighting"

"What why?"

"I am a messily kitchen hand, like I know how to fight...unless of course we are fighting a bunch of flying frying pans"

Aerrow rolled his eyes and made a move for the Hangar bay closely followed by Doilan.

As they walked through the doorway Doilan pointed towards two skimmers "that's our escape"

"Alright, but what do we have to fight off any Talon that spots us?"

"I have just the things" Doilan reached into his backpack to reveal Aerrow's crystal blades.

"I believe these are yours" he handed them to Aerrow who immediately lit them up.

"See you're already a natural with them" noted Doilan as he ran past Aerrow to get the skimmers running.

"Aerrow, keep an eye out for anything that moves" Aerrow didn't reply.

"Aerrow?" Doilan turned around to find Aerrow in heated battle with Dark Ace.

"Oh for crying out loud" mumbled Doilan as rushed to help Aerrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

hello everyone!

I would like to say the fighting scene is inspired by Tekken, man I have been playing that way to much lol

ha-ha I can see everyone is desperately waiting for Aerrow and Piper to get back together, if they do of coarse, I will have to decide lol

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

from the one they call Doilan.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey all! I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Reviewers:

Rita: ha-ha I doubt he ever will until he gets Alzheimer's lol

Blue: ha-ha glad you had a good trip! I just thought it was a cool is all lol new one now which is much better lol

Jenergy: ha-ha glad you liked it :P

Lizzy: first review from you! thank you, glad you like it so far!

M-R-D: *strokes beard* what if i don't?

Piper: *stands next to Doilan's computer with baseball bat*

Doilan: point taken...now could you please get away from my computer!

glad you liked the fight scene!

you see Doilan and me are two different people, Doilan has control over the body on the weekend while I have it for the week lol

Well guys, this is my birthday present from me to...me to you lol

**Chapter 25 – Where do you think the name 'kitchen hand' came from?**

Dark Ace swung hard, his sword connecting with Aerrow's blades.

"I see you have remembered how to use the blades, but are you ready to face me?" an evil grin spread across his features.

"I've kicked your tail once, I can do it again" Aerrow laughed as he brought the blades up forcing Dark Ace backwards.

Dark Ace gathered his feet and bolted at Aerrow once more.

Aerrow just managed to Dodge his attack stepping sideways, this was his opportunity. Aerrow brought down his blades into what he thought was a weak spot but as soon as he got about a center meter away from Dark Ace's back a force field brought his blades up harshly making Aerrow let go.

Aerrow stumbled back and Dark Ace began to laugh "Did you think I didn't come prepared? You are the greatest swordsman the Atmos has ever seen, even I know that, but that only counts when it's a fair fight!" Dark Ace swung again just missing Aerrow by the tip of his tongue.

"Aerrow!" cried out Doilan who was rushing towards them "I got your back!" Aerrow smiled to himself as he dodged another of Dark Ace's attacks "What is he going to do? He told me he couldn't fight?" thought Aerrow as he slid back grabbing a hold of one of his blades.

Doilan stood there in amazement as he watched both Dark Ace and Aerrow fight, he hadn't seen anything in his entire life "and here I thought Ravess' Bow skills were amazing..." thought Doilan as he reached into his backpack producing a handle.

Dark Ace noticed this "what is your 'friend' doing? Is he going to hit me with a handle? Ha! he has to do better than that!" he laughed as he watched the kitchen hand go red with rage.

"I'll show you a handle..." mumbled Doilan as he flicked the handle.

All of a sudden the handle became more than just a handle, two metallic barrels started to appear as did a trigger.

"You have a shotgun?" asked Aerrow "why didn't you use it before!"

"I saw no point in it" replied Doilan looking down at the ground as though he had done something wrong.

All of a sudden Dark Ace lunged at Doilan who just managed to block the attack.

Dark Ace was stunned "you blocked my attack? But how? Only crystal infused weapons can block weapons of the same kind..." Doilan smirked.

"Funny what a kitchen hand can get their 'hands' on these days huh?" Doilan pushed Dark Ace's blade up just so much so that he could jump out of the way.

"Why didn't you just shoot him?" cried Aerrow who rushed to Doilan's side.

"I gotta load it first!" replied Doilan hastily; Aerrow rolled his eyes before ducking just in time to dodge Dark Ace's attack.

"You two are starting to become a real pain..." Dark Ace murmured.

"Now you know how we feel..." Doilan realized he had said to much and jumped out of the way as Dark Ace brought his sword down, causing it to get stuck in the floor.

"Now Aerrow!" barked Doilan who loaded in the second shell.

Aerrow leaped into the air, two white wings appeared beside him as he brought the blades back down between his legs which sent an energy shot towards Dark Ace.

Dark Ace watched as the energy shot came closer and attempted to pull the blade harder, but it was no use. He was struck right in the back causing his shield to deactivate.

Dark Ace smirked "Almost..." he laughed as he finally got his blade out but as soon as he turned he came face to face with two barrels.

Aerrow was standing next to Doilan now "Well Dark Ace, Storm Hawk 1 Cyclonian 0...no offense" Aerrow grabbed a hold of Doilan's shoulder tightly.

"None taken" replied Doilan smirking.

Aerrow made his way towards one of the skimmers.

"You won't get away with this! All of Cyclonia will be after you!" screamed Dark Ace who had just dropped his blade.

Still aiming the shotgun at Dark Ace, Doilan joined Aerrow as he hoped on to the other skimmer.

"Oh... But I have" replied Aerrow sarcastically with a grin as he started the skimmer up and took to the skies.

Doilan poked his tongue out as he did the same thing.

As Doilan left the Hangar, Dark Ace stood up and called for the guards.

Within 5 minutes Aerrow and Doilan had over a hundred Cyclonian's chasing after them with five gunships behind them.

"So Doilan, where's this distraction?" asked Aerrow as he looked back at the Cyclonian's in pursuit.

"Right here!" replied Doilan as he pulled out a little device. He pushed the button.

--------------------------------------------

Back in Cyclonia

--------------------------------------------

The head chef pushed through the kitchen door "Now who am I going to bash?" he thought as he looked at the aprons.

_Tick tick tick_

"What in the world is that?" asked the head chef as he turned to the Cyclonian who was still stuck with peeling, only this time he had two large bumps on his head.

The Cyclonian shrugged as he peeled another sticky potato.

The head chef looked everywhere until he came to the stove.

He looked inside to find two energizer crystals about hands length away from each other with a timer in the middle. "What the?" muttered the head chef as he reached in and grabbed the timer.

_03...02...01_

The head chef looked into the stove once more to see the energizer crystals collide together "oh no" murmured the head chef as he took off his chef's hat.

"Hmm?" was all the Cyclonian was able to produce.

--------------------------------------------------

Back outside of Cyclonia

--------------------------------------------------

Doilan pushed the button again "Oh come on!" he begged as he started pushing it faster now.

Suddenly there was a bright white light that filled all of Cyclonia.

"Hold on!" was all Doilan managed to cry out before a shock wave flew past them, forcing them forward followed by the loudest explosion they had ever heard.

Aerrow looked back to find half of Cyclonis' tower was missing.

"THAT was your distraction?" Aerrow barked "I'd hate to see your demolition then!"

Doilan laughed as they flew forth towards the Condor's last known coordinates while all the Cyclonian's went back to help as Cyclonia tower crumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Piper: Happy Birthday Doilan! whats it like to be 18?

Doilan: feels like nothing new, just more responsibilities now :S

Finn: but you can now drink? and go to pubs? (Australia's legal drinking age is 18 whew!)

Doilan: ...yes, because I haven't done either before *cough*

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please review!

From the one they call Doilan.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review.

**Chapter 26 – Communication failure**

**-----------------------------------------------  
**

Within the ruins of Cyclonia

--------------------------------------------------------

"Master Cyclonis!" yelled Dark Ace along with the rest of the Cyclonian talons. They had been searching for over an hour now, things started to look grim.

"I swear when I get my hands on Aerrow and that kitchen hand..." suddenly there was movement about a meter away from Dark Ace's position, he rushed towards it.

Cyclonis was found curled up in a bare area, she started to cough when Dark Ace reached her "Master Cyclonis are you alright?" asked Dark Ace kneeling down even in the situation they were in.

"Do I look like I will be alright?" she was furious.

"I'm sorry Master Cyclonis; we have been looking for hours..."

"No you haven't, it's been a mere hour and all you managed to do was walk over my position!" Cyclonis got slowly and gently up; she brushed her hair out of the way of her eyes so Dark Ace could see her full fury.

"This is the last time you fail me Dark Ace, if it wasn't for my useless crew! I would have gotten rid of you earlier, but because of your failure to keep Aerrow within Cyclonia..." Cyclonis was interrupted by a distressed Dark Ace.

"Master Cyclonis forgive me! Give me one more chance...I know exactly where they are going!" Cyclonis smirked.

"So does the rest of Cyclonia" she replied as she stared down at Dark Ace who still refused to stand up.

"...how about I go there alone and bring back Aerrow?"

Cyclonis thought for a second "fine, but if you fail don't bother coming back" she turned to attend to the wreckage which was now her room.

"I promise you Master Cyclonis, I won't fail" Dark Ace mumbled before turning towards his skimmer.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere between Cyclonia and the Condor

----------------------------------------------------------------

Both Doilan and Aerrow flew silently; it had been like this for the past 2 hours.

"So..." spoke Doilan, breaking the silence "excited to get your memories back?" he asked as he leant back against the seat.

Aerrow didn't look up; he just continued staring out in front of him "I... don't know Doilan, what if Master Cyclonis is right? What if Snipe was just pulling your leg?" concern weaved through his words.

Doilan chuckled "I would be surprised if Snipe could pull that off, as for Cyclonis well you will have to trust my word..."

"Cause that's worth a lot..." replied Aerrow sarcastically

Doilan huffed "I'm going to let that one slip...for now, you've had a hard couple of weeks..."

"Weeks? What happened before I 'woke up'?" Aerrow turned to Doilan his blood red eyes were wide open which made Doilan jump.

"Let's just say 4 weeks of isolation consisting of torture to not only you but a friend of yours as well"

"Torture? But I don't have any scars or anything of the kind"

"Psychological my friend and they used Piper as the provocative"

"Piper? Was she the other one tortured?"

"Nope, a girl named simply "Gadget" she betrayed Cyclonis, so she got the same treatment as you, but unlike you she was shot ruthlessly afterwards" Aerrow had a look of shock; it was obvious even behind his eyes.

Aerrow looked down to think of all that Doilan had said, it was getting too much.

Doilan looked down as well for he knew that he had hit a sensitive spot, he sighed "...look man, once we get back to the Condor everything will be better...I promise man" suddenly the clouds cleared to reveal the one thing both of them were hoping for, the Condor.

"See we made it!" cried Doilan with joy almost falling off the skimmer.

----------------------------------------

On the Condor

----------------------------------------

Piper stood out on the landing bay, staring out into the clouds.

"Piper!" cried out Finn who was underneath his skimmer 'fixing it'.

Piper sighed and turned around "what is it Finn? Have you got your shirt stuck in the engine again?" she started walking towards the sharpshooter.

"Ha-ha no..." laughed Finn sarcastically "Okay maybe I have..." Finn finally admitted.

Piper rolled her eyes as she went to help untangle him "this is the 4th time in two weeks Finn, I suggest you wear a tighter top"

"I would if someone hadn't given them all away saying that they were "too small" or "I look like a little child in them"" Piper smirked.

"That's because you did, who wears a t-shirt with a piece of cheese sown on the front of it anyway?"

"Hey! Dove gave me that for Christmas..."

"Yeah 3 years ago"

"Well if we had more money..."

"Are you blaming our finance on me? Ha-ha that's a good one Finn especially when you spend half of your wages on hair gel!"

"You can talk..." Finn held his hand over his mouth.

Piper went red with rage "I thought I told you never to talk about..." suddenly Stork could be heard over the P.A.

"Ah Piper there seems to be two Cyclonian skimmers coming towards us"

Both Piper and Finn looked up at the P.A confused "only two?" they both asked almost simultaneously.

"Yep could be a trap" replied Stork

"Alright Finn go up and help Stork figure this out"

Finn looked at Piper, confused "Me? Aren't you the one that's good with the figuring out?" he asked standing up from under the skimmer.

Piper glared at the sharpshooter "Just do it Finn"

Finn rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door "fine then, though I'm not going to be any help..."

Piper was all alone now, which she enjoyed.

--------------------------------------------------------

Just outside the Condor

--------------------------------------------------------

"So Aerrow you going to call the Condor to see if they will let us land?" asked Doilan who was relieved to be at their target.

Aerrow froze "How would I do that again?" Doilan face palmed himself "this amnesia whatcha call it is starting to get annoying, look flick the latch on the control and push the button underneath"

Aerrow followed the instructions "...what do I say?"

"You know what I'll do it" Doilan replied finally losing his patience.

Suddenly Stork could be heard over the comm. "Attention Cyclonian's state your business here"

Doilan flicked the latch open and pressed down on the button "This is Doilan of...this is just Doilan requesting to land"

"Request denied" Finn was now speaking "give us a good reason not to blow you two out of the skies...permanently"

Doilan smirked "I guess they don't know you're with me" Aerrow was too busy looking down at the condor to notice what Doilan said.

"A reason you say? Oh how about the fact that I have Aerrow here with me..." there was silence over the comm.

The silence lasted over 5 minutes and Doilan started to wonder if he had broken the button.

"What's taking them...?" Aerrow asked before being interrupted by the comm. starting up again

"Please proceed to the hangar bay..." was all they heard before radio silence was achieved once more.

"Finally" moaned Aerrow as they started the skimmer engines up again and flew towards the Condor.

Little did they know of who was waiting for them in the Hangar Bay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Hey all!

Yes I am aware this is a boring chapter :S

alwell lol

hope you enjoyed it!

From the one they call Doilan.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are Property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 27 – Recognising the old, the new and the oddities **

"Are you out of your mind?" Stork screamed "It could be a trap!" Stork was pacing now making absolutely no eye contact with Finn who just stood there dumbfound.

"What if it isn't Stork? We could be shooting our captain out of the sky!" Finn retorted finally.

Stork froze, facing the opposite direction to Finn, he sighed as he turned around "Fine, but if you come crying to me about "Stork the Cyclonian's had set up a trap, you were right!" don't expect me to help" Stork spat sarcastically as he made his way towards his room, but as he reached the door frame he turned around again "you know Finn, if that was to happen that lever behind you" he pointed to the 3rd lever from the controls which made Finn turn to look at it, he knew exactly what it was used for "that would be become my best friend" Stork smirked as he continued on down the corridor leaving behind a very nervous Finn.

Finn sighed when suddenly Dez appeared out of nowhere which made Finn jump "You know Finn, you did the right thing there".

He span around and came face to face with Dez "That's just great coming from you..." Dez rolled his eyes "what is your problem with me?" he asked as he lent against the wall.

"Well let's see...you're arrogant, cocky, you're so up yourself that you see the light shining out of your own behind! And you're a relationship destroyer!" Finn took a deep breath as he waited for Dez's reply.

Dez smiled "So I'm like you then?" Finn looked like he had just been hit with a 2 tonne mallet, his head shrunk so far down into his shoulders that you would start thinking he was impersonating Stork.

Dez continued, looking up at the ceiling as he spoke "Well except for the 'relationship destroyer' you seem to think I am" he looked back down with a giant grin.

Finn was ripe and ready to hit Dez when Starling walked in.

"Dez, stop now while you can...we need Finn in one piece" she didn't make eye contact with either as she walked over to the window to see where the two skimmers were.

Finn stood there staring at her, mouth wide open in astonishment while Dez held in a chuckle.

Finn was about to retort when Starling spoke before him "seems like the skimmers are coming in to land" she said observantly "Finn, go tell Piper the news...actually where is Piper we all need to be here just in case these Talons are just pulling our leg"

Finn looked down at the runway which sparked the thought of Piper "oh no, Piper!" he screamed as he rushed down the hallway leaving behind two stunned interceptors.

----------------------------------------------------

Just outside the Condor

----------------------------------------------------

Both Doilan and Aerrow evened out their skimmers as they came in to land.

"Alright Aerrow you go in first, make sure you go in slowly don't want to..." just as he was about to finish Aerrow pushed down to hard on the controls causing him to be forced downwards "...nose dive" Doilan mumbled as he sped up to see if he could catch up to Aerrow.

Aerrow tried to pull the controls up, but it was no use they were stuck "lousy Cyclonian built trash!" he screamed as his ride plummeted towards the Condor.

The descent he was going was going to make him crash into the front part of the run way.

As it came closer and closer, sweat trickling down his forehead, it was no use he had to jump.

Just as the skimmer came to a body's length he jumped causing the skimmer to slam into the front of the runway while Aerrow went bouncing across the runway towards a stunned Crystal specialist.

Piper watched as her Sky Knight came bouncing towards her, before she had the chance to even think of moving he collided with her sending both of them to the back of the Hangar.

Piper had her eyes closed as Aerrow lay on top, eyes wide open rubbing his head.

"Ah Piper..." was all Aerrow could say as he waited for her to open her eyes.

A grin spread across Piper's face as she heard his voice "Yes finally!" she thought, her inner child was dancing as she slowly opened her eyes.

As her eyes opened she saw all of his familiar features, his triangular chin, the red locks that passed his ears she always loved to play with and his blood red eyes.

"Blood red eyes?" she thought as she looked at the Sky Knight who was staring back at her.

"Ah hi..." he wheezed.

"Hi..." she replied slowly questioning why he was talking the way he was.

Piper motioned to ask this question but was stopped by Aerrow who placed his finger up, silencing her, this was what she had been waiting for the last 5 weeks, she closed her eyes again as she got ready.

What she didn't expect was to not feel his weight anymore on top of her; she opened her eyes again to find him lying next to her.

Aerrow coughed "sorry, but I landed on your knee..." he managed to say before rolling about with his hands between his legs.

Piper slightly disappointed still managed to let out a small giggle as she sat up.

Suddenly Finn burst through the door to find Aerrow lying on his side, hands between his legs with a stupid look on his face, which the blood eyes didn't help.

"Aerrow!" he cried as he rushed over to the two.

Soon after everyone else arrived into the Hangar bay as they all crowded around the 'sore' Sky Knight and Piper not noticing Doilan who had just landed.

Aerrow stood in the middle scratching his head with a confused look on his face, the only one he recognised was Piper.

Suddenly Junko grabbed a hold of him from behind and gave him the biggest hug, which made Aerrow even more breathless.

As soon as he got his breath back Aerrow motioned to speak which caused everyone else to go quiet, Aerrow noticed Doilan seating a top of his skimmer "Doilan ah could you help me here?" he asked as he pushed through the crowd.

Everyone looked at him weird as he walked over to Doilan.

"What are you doing man? These guys are your family" asked Doilan who had just got off the skimmer and was dusting himself off.

"But I don't recognise any of them..." Aerrow whispered back, sadly everyone heard.

"You don't even recognise the Finnster?" asked Finn stupidly.

Aerrow looked at him weird as he shook his head.

Piper sighed "guys don't worry about it, remember he doesn't have any memory..." just saying that made Piper want to cry.

"Yes, that is also why I am here...I don't know which 'side' to trust..." Aerrow felt uncomfortable speaking in front of all these people he didn't recognise.

Piper smiled warmly "glad you came here then" Aerrow watched as Piper turned and made her way to the door.

Aerrow recognised that smile, but he couldn't remember where.

Piper turned as she got to the door way "So are you coming Sky Knight?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Wow, I didn't realise that if I made such a boring chapter like last one that I would have threats to stop reading my story lol I gotta start working harder lol

I really don't like the ending, Authors block is a pain especially when your in the middle of writing something lol

Well I hope this was a little bit more entertaining then the last one!

Enjoy and Review!

From the one they call Doilan.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey all! the writer's block has disappeared for now!

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Rita: thank you, its good to hear that. nah he can suck it up lol

jenergy: well you can wait no more!

Rose: glad you liked it

Blue: I'm over it finally lol

MissJuly005: I may as well explain how he remembered her smile because I forgot to mention it back a couple of chapters, he remembers very small bits of the flashback from chapter 10 in Happy Birthday Piper that is one of the bits.

Emil: Hey Emil! long time no see! glad your liking it so far!

**Chapter 28 – The return of a friend, a lover and a family member**

Aerrow stood there almost in shock; he didn't know what to make of Piper's comment "I swear she winked at me..." Aerrow thought as the crew stood before him, confused looks were all he received from them.

"He seems a little...different" whispered Finn to Junko as they watched Aerrow stare at the ceiling.

"What makes you say that" whispered Joker sarcastically interrupting Junko.

Joker was jabbed in the ribs by Mary-Ann as Aerrow broke out of his thoughts.

Doilan sighed as he reached over and grabbed a hold of Aerrow's shoulder to build his confidence but the others took this the wrong way as they all reached for their weapons.

Doilan raised his hands into the air slowly stepping back into the skimmer "whoa there alright calm down..." he took a deep breath as none of them lowered their weapons.

"Cyclonian you no longer have business here, you will leave immediately or be executed" barked Finn holding his crossbow at Doilan's head.

Suddenly Aerrow stood in front of Doilan "what are you doing? He's no longer a Cyclonian...he helped me escape" explained Aerrow as he placed his hand on top of Finn's crossbow making him lower it.

There was an awkward silence before Finn and the rest lowered their weapons, Aerrow sighed as he turned to Doilan "now we are even" Doilan snickered "yes because that was equal to destroying Cyclonia..."

Seth suddenly pushed through the crowd "you destroyed Cyclonia? Last time I saw you, you were knocked out in the dungeon" he asked anxiously.

"Oh yes thank you for that" Doilan replied "I took a page out of your book I had two energizer crystals colliding only this time they were smashed together not just touched" Doilan explained.

"Still that isn't enough to blow up ALL of Cyclonia" Seth replied becoming more and more drawn into the conversation.

"Yes that's when being an insider helps, only those that worked in the kitchen a part from Cyclonis herself knew of the structure fault just underneath the stove" Doilan grinned as he walked with Aerrow towards the group.

Doilan and the rest were in heated conversation when Aerrow decided to sneak away to find Piper.

-------------------------------------------------------

In the corridor

------------------------------------------------------

Piper lent against the wall, resting her head as tears streamed down her features.

"Why are you crying" she asked herself "you should be the happiest girl in Atmos"

Images of Aerrow before his memory wipe flowed through her head.

"It's his eyes, without his emerald eyes he doesn't seem like the same Aerrow" she wrapped her arms around herself to hopefully fill her insecurity, it wasn't working.

Suddenly Aerrow appeared in the doorway "Piper?" he asked softly.

Piper noticed him and made her way down the hallway towards the deck as quickly as she could, Aerrow followed cautiously.

As he made it to the end of the corridor he peered around the corner to reveal the deck.

"This is amazing" he muttered as he slowly walked around the deck admiring all of unique features, the bench which had many of Piper's maps spread across it, the controls that slumped slightly but were always ready for action and the big glass windows that had an 180 degree view that just left Aerrow in awe.

Aerrow stood at the window, one hand pressed against it as he admired the view. Little did he know of Piper walking slowly towards him.

He suddenly felt two arms wrap around his waist, at first he thought it was Junko again but this time it was different their arms weren't large and muscle filled they were small and smooth.

He turned around to come face to face with Piper; he noticed that she had black streaks running down her face where her eyeliner had run. She didn't look up at him she just brought him closer into the hug as he soon returned the favour "I have missed you so much" she whispered, Aerrow didn't know what to say. He hesitated before lifting Piper's head with his finger and clearing away the streaks. "I'm sorry" was all he managed to think of as he stared into her eyes which were stress ridden, but this seemed good enough for Piper as she buried her head into his arms.

Hidden warmth suddenly appeared within Piper, her insecurity had disappeared.

They remained like this for another 5 minutes before Piper stepped away from the hug and grabbing a hold of his hand "Come on I have to show you something" she said playfully a warm smile could be seen once more across her face.

Aerrow motioned to speak but was silenced by the tug of Piper as she pulled him back down the corridor "Where are you taking me?" he asked as they passed a couple of rooms, Piper didn't reply as they kept moving until she stopped in front of a door, it opened up as it sensed their presence to reveal a projector.

As soon as Aerrow saw this he thought it was going to be a lecture but judging by Piper's look it was going to be something else.

Piper pulled him in and turned around "would you like to preview your memories before you get them back" she laughed as Aerrow looked at her confusingly "you can do that?" he asked, Piper nodded giggling.

Piper pulled Aerrow over to the couch and told him to sit, which he did.

She revealed the Marionette Crystal "I had to fight a really stubborn fellow to get this you know" she joked as she walked around the couch to the projector and placed the crystal inside "ha-ha very funny" replied Aerrow sarcastically as Piper returned to the couch.

Aerrow relaxed on to the couch as did Piper as the projector started up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes:

Not the longest chapter but it was good I hope

Doilan: *grumbles*

Piper: whats up with you?

Doilan: just read that the Australian government is trying to censor online games

Finn: and how is that relevent?

Doilan: well firstly they were only attempting to have a compulsory filter for sites that seem unethical but now it is video games that are getting the crunch, hell we don't even have R18+ games here because of them!

Finn: still don't see any relevence...

Doilan: I'm getting there....So who knows they may attempt to ban anything that expresses your opinion, so that could be anything from newgrounds to Fanfiction!

Stork: We're DOOMED!

I hope you enjoyed this chaper, and I hope it wasn't boring I enjoy having people read it lol

From the one they call Doilan.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey All sorry for late posting, I struggled a little with this chapter lol

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp.

Enjoy and Review

**Chapter 29 – Irrational Yelling**

As the projector started, the numbers 3, 2 and 1 appeared shortly followed by Radarr who looked like his tail was on fire.

This made Piper chuckle every time she saw this as for Aerrow he just raised an eyebrow confused by why it was there.

As the picture of Radarr faded moving pictures started to flash past on the screen, Aerrow squinted to see what they were but they were moving too fast to make sense of.

Suddenly it slowed to normal speed revealing a six year old Aerrow and a six year old Piper.

Aerrow noticed Piper rolling her eyes "oh THIS memory..." she moaned as it played on. Aerrow turned to the screen once more to see what was going to happen.

_Aerrow and Piper were sitting on a park bench happily eating a left over piece of bread that a kind baker gave to them after they had practiced their 'lost puppy' eyes on him._

"_Though today seemed different" a voice suddenly spoke, it was a 6 year old Aerrow speaking his mind._

"_Piper wasn't eating her food quite as fast she usually did when we got some" he continued "She was eating it half-heartily, like she was looking in to a different dimension, her eyes were wondering about concentrating on other things a part from her food, I asked why this was"_

_Aerrow turned to the 'spaced out' Piper who was resting her head on her hand "Piper?" Aerrow asked innocently, there was a pause before she turned to face him "oh sorry Aerrow, what's up?" a smile spread across her face. "Here we go..." Aerrow's voice mumbled as Aerrow motioned to speak but was cut off by Piper "the sky!" she laughed "And what do Sky Knights do in the sky?" Aerrow asked going along with her joke "they fight the evil Cyclonian's!" she held her piece of bread at Aerrow as did he. They began to attack and block with the pieces of bread as though they were swords._

_As the fighting started to intensify they started to get up and stand; dodging and ducking as pieces of bread went flying. Little did they know of the small blonde child who was watching them play._

_As Aerrow and Piper played on the boy came closer until he was standing at the leg of the chair he was holding a small stuffed bear that looked like it had seen some rough times._

_"Excuse me..." the boy mumbled grabbing a hold of his bear tighter, Aerrow and Piper who were sitting now looked at him "what's up?" asked Piper, Aerrow rolled his eyes._

"_I-I-I was just wondering I-I-If I could join in with your g-g-game?" the boy asked stuttering._

_The boy looked the same age as them but he seemed a little shorter._

_Aerrow and Piper looked at each before turning to the boy "of course you can!" cried out Aerrow with excitement, the boys face lit up._

"_But first shouldn't you ask your parents if you can?" asked Piper which made the boys face dim once more._

"_I-I-I don't know where they are..." he replied looking down at his feet._

_Aerrow looked at Piper as she looked at him they both nodded to each other; they knew what needed to be done._

"_Well we better go find them" announced Aerrow as he jumped off the chair, the boys face lit up like a light._

"_You will help me find them? Oh thank you so much" the boy cried out with joy._

"_But first what is your name?" asked Piper curiously._

"_Finn, the sharpshooter" Finn stuck his tongue out of his mouth playfully._

_As Piper jumped off the chair they went looking for Finn's parents._

Suddenly the projector went blank; Aerrow looked at Piper who was resting on the arm of the chair.

"What happened?" asked Aerrow as he watched the navigator straighten herself up.

She sighed "we looked for hours, but we found nothing so we decided to go to the local Sky Knights for help"

"And?" asked Aerrow waiting impatiently for the story to go on.

"They told us we did the right thing coming to them, they also told us to stick around their headquarters while they went looking" Piper started rubbing her neck.

"A couple hours later they returned with bad news" Piper was staring at her feet now.

"What did they find?" asked Aerrow cautiously.

"...the ship Finn's parents were on crashed in to another...Finn was in tears for days"

Aerrow gasped "wait the over confident blonde kid out there lost his parents in a ship collision? But such an event should have destroyed him"

"That would be the case if his mind hadn't suppressed the events...he can't remember a thing from that day, he just remembers waking up in the headquarters one day to find you and me, he is annoying as hell but we are the only family he has...same as you and me, though there was one advantage to this he lost his stutter" Piper stood up to start the projector again.

As Piper sat down she felt arms wrap around her "Do you really want to watch that again?" asked Aerrow.

"Oh it won't play that event again, it's usually random...just wish it didn't show that one, not exactly the best event to persuade you to get your memories back" Piper admitted as they broke from the hug.

Piper decided to lay down using Aerrow's leg as a pillow, he didn't mind.

The projector was up and running again and once again the random images flashed across the screen until it stopped at a certain event, Piper started to blush.

Piper and Aerrow could be seen sitting on a window ledge, staring out into the stars.

"_I made a promise that day that I would protect you till the day I die" said Aerrow._

_Piper turned to Aerrow._

"_Aerrow…I love you" Piper said as she leant in and kissed Aerrow._

_They began passionately kissing each other._

_Aerrow rolled over and became on top of Piper._

"_I love you too… though this kinda ruined my present" Said Aerrow as he lifted his head._

"_Alwell I've always liked early presents" Piper said as she joined her lips with his once more._

Aerrow looked down at Piper who was looking up at him "ha-ha don't give me that look, it was our first kiss…" Piper started to play with her fingers.

"So wait your telling me that "normal" Aerrow is going out with you?" asked Aerrow still staring down at Piper.

She nodded.

Aerrow didn't say anything; he just moved her head from his leg and stood up.

"Is everything alright Aerrow?" she asked looking up at him, confused.

All of a sudden Aerrow let out the biggest "Yahoo!" he possibly could, it echoed all across the Condor.

-------------------------------------------------------------

In the Hangar Bay

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Yahoo!..." could be heard coming from further into the Condor.

"What in the world was that?" asked Doilan to the rest of the crew.

"Hmm irrational yelling...most likely Mind Worms" mumbled Stork.

"What! Mind worms? Oh no Aerrow I'm coming to save you!" cried out Doilan as he rushed down the corridor leaving behind a stunned crew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

A lot of changing moods in this chapter isn't there lol

Don't worry even if that filter some how manages to actually work, I would find a way of breaking through it just so I could post the next chapter lol

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one should up eventually lol

From the one they call Doilan.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review

Emil: I guess you could say that he remembered, though its more like hearing the person you have asked to go out with saying "yes" lol

Blue: I don't think so but Stork will use any excuse to blame Mind Worms lol

M-R-D: glad you liked the ending now enjoy this chapter! that's an order lol jk

Rita: Hey welcome back! who was?

jenergy: glad you liked it, here is the next chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 30 – Cooking, cleaning and a little head trauma**

**---------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Aerrow sat back down with a thud. Piper was laughing her head off.

"I really wasn't expecting you to make such a fuss about it" she admitted as they sat there laughing.

"Why wouldn't I make such a fuss? I'm going out with the most amazing girl in the Atmos!" he exclaimed.

Piper began to blush at this compliment "and here I thought you would be different..." she whispered, she started crawling across the couch towards Aerrow.

"Now why would I be different? I'm sure I'm still the same Aerrow" he snickered as Piper came closer reaching his knees.

"Perhaps...I have one more test to see if you're still the same Aerrow" she replied as she reached his chest coming face to face with him.

Aerrow motioned to speak when their lips connected, at first he was in shock leaving Piper doing all the work but as the shock subsided and the pleasure rose he started to take over.

They were passionately going at it when Doilan entered the room, after scouring the whole Condor to find that room.

"Aerrow think good thoughts and the Mind..." that's when Doilan saw them "...Worms, will go away..." Aerrow and Piper had broken from the kiss and were staring at the now nervous kitchen hand.

A red tinge spread across Doilan's entire face as he slowly backed out of the room "I'm going to kill Stork!" he yelled as he rushed down the corridor.

"Don't do it! Stork thinks everything has Mind Worms including himself!" cried out Piper before turning back to Aerrow.

"So..." whispered Aerrow still holding Piper's waist.

"You're still an amazing kisser Aerrow" she replied softly.

Aerrow stuck his tongue out playfully "well you could improve..." he replied cheekily.

Piper slapped his arm.

"Oh you know I'm joking" he retorted while rubbing his arm.

Piper evil eyed the Sky Knight before moving to get off Aerrow but was stopped by him "I'm not finished Piper..." and with that he brought her in for another kiss.

An hour passed before they sat up again both panting heavily "wow...just wow" gasped Aerrow as they sat there regaining their breath.

Piper didn't reply she just stared down at her feet.

Aerrow noticed this "What's up Piper?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

Piper reached into her bag that was lying on the ground next to the couch and brought out the Marionette Crystal.

"I'm sorry Aerrow..." she whispered as she turned to the Sky Knight.

She held the crystal above her head and brought it down on Aerrow's causing the Sky Knight to slump on to the arm of the chair, unconscious.

Blood started to gush from his head, drooling down the couch arm.

Piper ran out of the room to go fetch the first aid kit as well as the rest of the crew.

------------------------------------------------------

On the deck

------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had had enough of the cool chill the Hangar was providing so they all decided to move to the deck and in good times to as Piper came rushing out of the room.

"Piper!" yelled Junko hoping to get her attention.

She ignored his cry for attention as she rushed to the infirmary.

"Why is she in a rush?" asked Finn much to the displeasure of the rest of the group.

"you idiot, it means she has given Aerrow his memories back already" Marie-Ann paused before realising what she had just said "PIPER'S ALREADY GIVEN HIS MEMORY BACK!" she cried out as they all rushed to the projector room.

They all watched as Piper attempted to mend his wounds "Would you like some help Piper?" asked Angel who stood out from her husband's arms.

"I would greatly appreciate it" replied Piper still focussing on the wound.

Angel knelt down to inspect the wound "well done Piper you have at least stopped the bleeding" Angel commented.

"This would be easier if I had a nil crystal" sighed Piper as she pulled out a thread and needle from the first aid kit.

The rest of the group left the room to give space to Piper and Angel so they could do their work.

"So how long until we have the normal Aerrow again?" asked Finn impatient as usual

"Depends Finn" replied Seth "could be hours, could be days could even be weeks"

"Weeks! Would have thought this would be an instantaneous procedure?" asked Dragonfly who had just stood up after finding a comfortable seat next to Junko.

"I'm afraid not Dragonfly, you see when memories are returned back to the original owner they are seen by that person's immune system as an infection so the body will attack the process" explained Seth.

"So you're saying that Aerrow isn't guaranteed to get all of his memory back?" asked Starling who was peeking through the door to see how the "surgery" was going.

"Oh no, he will get all his memory back it is just that the crystal will have to make the memories familiar to Aerrow's body once more, that's also why Piper showed him some of his memories on the projector makes it a little easier for the crystal"

"Oh so he will be fine?" asked Finn

"Most likely just as long as no one moves him, the body is going in to hibernation so that it can process 12 years of memories, any major movement will cause the process to "skip" as you would say a chunk of memory so we need to be careful"

"You're also forgetting that Cyclonis would have sent her whole battalion to find him" said Doilan as he looked out the window.

Everyone turned to him "so what do you suggest we do?" asked Seth

"Run" replied Doilan.

"We can't do that the engines need charging again that's why we haven't moved for hours" retorted Stork.

"So it looks like we are on high alert then I suggest someone stays up to look after Aerrow" Seth ordered.

"Piper will most likely do that" replied Marie-Ann.

"I will do what now?" asked Piper suddenly after walking through the door.

Everyone looked around surprised "he will be fine we stopped the bleeding and Angel is just cleaning up" explained Piper.

Everyone sighed as they heard this "we were just saying that Cyclonis will most likely be coming after Aerrow so we thought someone should stay up and look after Aerrow"

"I'll do it" replied Piper

"That's the answer we were expecting" Seth looked at his watch "wow it's already 6pm, Joker do you think you could whip up some food?"

"I'm on it, sit back relax when ever Joker cooks you know everything be alright" announced Joker as he made his way to the Kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Doilan: I can't believe you made me walk in on them!

Me: ha-ha hey it was you or Finn, and Finn paid me so there you go

Doilan: ...Damn it!

I cut short the makeout bit a little, I got caught writting it by my parents lol

I can't wait till I write the next chapter lol

From the one they call Doilan.


	31. Chapter 31

I would personally like to thank every last reviewer because I got my first 100 reviews!: jenergy, Blue(100th reviewer), Emil, Rose Sapphire (anyone know where she went?), Xionikki, candyy, Firedancer123, Rita, Midnight-Rose-Dew, Lizzy, Lady Snowstorm, MissJuly005 and anyone I missed.

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review.

**Chapter 31 – Money, Money, Money...MONEY!**

Two hours had passed by the time everyone was done with their food.

Junko sat there sucking on the tips of his fingers attempting to get the gravy off, a satisfied grin crossed his face "why don't we get food this good normally?" he asked as he slouched back into the chair.

"Because you cook Junko" replied Finn who had just finished the last piece of cake.

"Oh, Alwell" Junko shrugged Finn's comment off as he usually did before remembering what he wanted to ask "I gotta ask Joker, how did you make Merb Cabbage taste so good?" asked Junko which made everyone turn to Joker except for Piper who kept staring at her food as she played with it.

Piper suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump; she turned around to find Angel smiling down at her.

"I know what's on your mind, come on" she whispered as she started walking towards the projector room, Piper followed shortly after while Joker bragged about his cooking.

As she reached the door the first thing she noticed was bits of Aerrow's locks scattered around the arm of the chair.

"I'm sorry Piper, had to be done so that the cut doesn't get infected" Angel admitted noticing what Piper was looking at.

"But there is a certain fruit that can grow hair back in an instant, I believe they grow on terra Tropica" Angel scooped up the bits of hair and gave it to Piper.

Piper smirked as she looked down at the pile of hair "ha-ha this sounds funny but I have actually had some of that fruit, gave me a goatee" admitted Piper as she walked towards the couch.

Angel shock her head, laughing "you Storm Hawks never stop amazing me" this was when Piper noticed the pieces of crystal scattered around the couch, tears started rolling down her face.

Angel had her back turned when this was happening, but she soon heard Piper's sobs.

Piper was on her knees when Angel placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't always a medic you know" Angel moved away from Piper and sat down on the other side of the couch "I used to be an artist" this made Piper look up at Angel.

"Y-You used to be an artist? What made you change?" she asked

"Seth, when he got into that crystal refinement accident a couple of years ago I spent every day at the hospital next to him while he fought out of his coma"

"How long was that?" asked Piper her tears had halted.

"5 weeks, but it was worth it, it was worth it to see his green eyes open, it worth it to feel his warm embrace when he saw me, it was worth it to hear him say he was sorry"

"What was he sorry for?"

"Endangering himself, he knew how much he meant to me and how much I mean to him, and Aerrow will be the same when those eyes return to normal the first words he will speak will be to apologize"

Piper was speechless she didn't know what to say.

"That is why you need to stay optimistic, stay strong until he wakes then and only then can you shed a tear"

Piper stared up at the medic "you understand Piper? No more tears"

Piper nodded and took a deep breath; Angel smiled "Piper have an early night, your only looking after Aerrow for half the night, Dez has offered to look after him the second half of the night" Angel moved towards the door.

"Angel, thank you" whispered Piper as she made herself comfortable next to the motionless Aerrow.

Piper was woken by a sudden shake "Piper, go to bed I'll look after him from here" whispered a groggy Dez.

Piper didn't say anything she just slowly made her way to her room.

She slumped down onto her bed, not even bothering to pull the blanket over her.

There was only one thing on her mind, Aerrow, though this time it was different from the last couple of weeks, it wasn't filled with concern and terror but images of him sitting under the tree at their home terra.

As Piper drifted off into a deep sleep, a smile could be seen across her face as she snuggled into the pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------

In the projector room

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dez placed himself on top of a wooden chair and started to rock.

He sighed "what does Piper see in you?" he asked an unconscious Aerrow.

"What do you have that I don't?" he asked.

He remained silent for a few minutes before continuing his little chat.

"Alwell it doesn't matter, Master Cyclonis will pay big bucks for your tiny frame" an evil grin spread across Dez's face as he stood up.

In one swing Dez lifted the Sky Knight and carried him out of the room on his shoulder.

Aerrow's head bounced on Dez's back as he was quietly carried down the corridor towards the Hangar bay.

As the door to the Hangar bay slid open, Dez jumped at the sight of Doilan who was slumped over his skimmer, his mouth ajar.

Dez sighed as he walked over to his skimmer and placed the unconscious Aerrow on the back.

_Click_

Dez turned around to find two barrels in his face; Doilan was holding the shotgun with one hand while rubbing his eyes with the other "never trust a Cyclonian to be asleep at this time"

"Never trust a rogue" Dez snickered as he quickly knocked the barrels away, taking a swing at the sleepy kitchen hand.

Doilan just managed to dodge the attack jumping back, skidding across the hangar bay floor.

He pushed forward at the rogue, taking a swing with the handle of the shotgun.

Dez leant back dodging the handle by a hair before delivering an uppercut to Doilan's stomach.

Doilan dropped like a bag of potatoes, Dez laughed before hopping on his skimmer and starting it up.

Doilan watched as Dez spun the skimmer around and revved the engine in his face "good luck, explaining this one" Dez spat as he let go of the brake.

Doilan coughed "won't have to" Doilan shot his shotgun, half of the pellets hit the run way except for a few that connected with Dez's tires causing him to lose control.

The skimmer skidded across the run way as Dez, while holding on to Aerrow, jumped landing heavily onto the runway.

Dez lost his grip of Aerrow as he stopped sliding, but Aerrow kept sliding all the way to the edge of the runway.

By this time everyone on the Condor was awake and in the Hangar bay, watching as the event unfolded.

"Aerrow!" cried out Piper as she rushed towards his limp body, his feet dangled off the edge of the runway.

She rushed passed the injured rogue who received the worst evil eye known to man.

This was too much for him; he grabbed a hold of Piper's leg using her as support and lifted himself up.

Piper almost fell face first into the runway but she managed to keep her feet but to find a gun at the side of her head.

Everyone gasped in horror as they saw this "Dez!" cried out Starling "what is the meaning of this?"

"You want to know what the meaning of this is sister? Fine, things like honour and courage are the past, no one believes in that anymore it's all about the money! And Master Cyclonis is paying ALOT'

Starling took a step forward so that she could reason with her brother but Dez took this the wrong way "Stay back or else your Sky Knight and his navigator go plummeting into the wastelands!" he screamed taking a step back.

"That would be unwise" a voice suddenly said from behind, Dez turned around and was in a state of shock by which he saw.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

please tell me if this chapter was confusing my head isn't exactly working properly at the moment lol

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Only a few more chapters left guys!

From the one they call Doilan.


	32. Chapter 32

Well that's it guys no more chapters!

Finn: but what about this one?

Doilan: shh...oh fine okay lying I'm not that evil to finish a series before explaining a few things (this isn't the last chapter)

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp, OC's are mine

Reviewers:

Bubblebeam1: haha I'm getting mixed messages from that lol the only reason why I do so many chapters is that I get the ideas in chunks when it runs out I post then wait till I get another idea but I'm glad you like it so far

Rita: good guess but no lol I have absolutely no problem with you picking up an error of mine, I knew about that one actually, don't you just hate when you know your right but word chooses otherwise lol thanks for the review

Aerrow4eva: Here...you...go...lol

Jenergy: find out

M-R-D: haha Finn wouldn't want to destroy your room unless of course you have a cupboard full of gel lol thank you (congratulations)

Blue: as is everyone else I believe lol

Enjoy and review!

**Chapter 32 - when bad turns to worse Part 1  
**

Dez wasn't the only one in a state of shock, Piper was sweating as well; she knew this could only get worse.

"D-D-Dark Ace?" stuttered Dez nervously it was rare to see a man of his size turn from a brute to a coward in seconds.

"What are you doing here? I have everything under control"

Dark Ace took a step closer to the rogue "Doesn't look like it" he replied calmly as he analysed the situation.

Piper peered over at the still unconscious Aerrow "we could really use you right now, Aerrow" she thought as she watched his windblown hair move about.

Dark Ace noticed what she was looking at "Ah the one thing I came for" he walked over to the Sky Knights limp body "and to think this was too easy, yet you have been a thorn in my behind for too long, forgive me Cyclonis" and with that Dark Ace kicked the unconscious Sky Knight off the edge of the runway.

Piper got a hand free from Dez "No!" she screamed as tears started rolling down her eyes.

This brought a snicker to Dark Aces features; Dez was on the verge of snapping.

Piper started using her weight to pull down in hopes to of breaking free but there was no fight, Dez let her go. As soon as she realised this she crawled away from the rogue and ran towards Junko, who let her in to his arms.

"What is the meaning of this" Dez bellowed tensing his fists at the irony of what he had just said.

Dark Ace turned around to face Dez, they met eye to eye "did you really think Cyclonis would trust a low life rogue like yourself to do her bidding?" his smirk still present on his pale face "your no better than those Raptors..." that's when Dez snapped, he took a swing but he was no match for Dark Ace who simply stood aside and elbowing Dez in the back.

Dez stumbled forward, rage filled his thoughts he motioned to turn around but suddenly felt a warm feeling in his stomach, he looked down to find Dark Ace's blade sticking out of his stomach, that's when the searing pain arrived.

Starling cried out his name as she saw the blade being removed from his back she started to run towards the incident in front of her.

By this time Dark Ace had turned his blade off and was wiping the blood off of it when he heard Starling approach "here comes your sister, she has always been looking after you, hasn't she? Tsk tsk and yet you betray her in an instant" Dez didn't respond, he was on his knees staring up at the sky.

Starling leapt in to the air bringing a foot down on Dark Ace's position and once again he stood aside though this time he grabbed a hold of Dez's neck.

"Say hello to the devil for me" Dark Ace whispered before he threw Dez's body off the edge of the runway.

"Dez!" starling cried as she ran towards the edge "I'm coming little brother!" and with that she jumped off the edge in hopes of catching her brother.

The rest watched in horror as the two best Sky Knights had just left the Condor, Junko felt a strong hand hit his arm "come on big fella, we can take him!" it was Seth "My arms fully charged so this should be interesting" Junko nodded as he let go of Piper.

"Seth!" Angel cried out, he did not listen "be careful" she whispered softly.

As Seth and Junko ran towards the Dark Ace they activated their weapons, preparing for the fight soon to come.

------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere below the Condor

------------------------------------------------------

As Dez fell he watched his own blood trickle up from the speeds he was falling "Forgive me" was all he could manage to say that's when he saw a figure speeding towards him.

Starling was nose diving towards Dez; she collided with her brother heavily.

As soon as she had a good grip she let her parachute out.

It was a sharp stop but she managed to keep her grip on him.

Dez looked up at his older sister "what are you doing?" he coughed.

"Saving your arse, keep still will you! It's hard enough with your weight" she replied paying no attention to his wound.

"But Starling I sold you guys out, how could you still want to save me?"

She sighed "because you are my brother and I'm the reason why you have made so many stupid decisions" she smiled down at the bloody mess she was holding.

"Thank you" was all he managed to say before blacking out. But something magnificent happened, Dez's wounds started to repair itself until he was fully healed "well that doesn't happen every day" muttered Starling.

Starling looked up "it's now up to you Storm Hawks" she whispered as they floated down towards the wastelands.

-------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Condor

-------------------------------------------------------

Seth, Junko and the Dark Ace were in heated battle.

Seth jumped at the Dark Ace, bringing his iron fist down on him but Dark Ace blocked it with his blade.

This was Junko's opportunity, he aimed at Dark Ace's ribs and swung with his knuckle busters, he connected but something wasn't right. "Dark Ace should have gone flying from such a hit" thought Junko as he looked at his knuckle; he noticed a wave like motion developing around it.

Suddenly his knuckle came flying back and got Junko in the face causing him to stumble back.

The rest of the crew noticed this "he's got reflectors?" questioned Seth "but how? No one has been able to use it on a live person before"

Dark Ace started to laugh "let's just say it was a good bye gift from Cyclonis" as soon as he finished laughing he placed his palm on Seth's chest, the reflectors activated and he went skidding across the runway back towards Angel and Piper.

By now Dragonfly, Joker, Marie-Ann even Finn had all joined in with the fight.

Junko held his face with his hand when he felt a small hand touch his shoulder, it was Dragonfly "throw me" was all she muttered, Junko had a confused look on his face but he did what she asked.

She went flying over the top of Dark Ace and landed perfectly.

She punched his back, but the reflectors were there as well so her arm went flying back causing her to fall over.

Dark Ace found this amusing "is that the best you have Storm Hawks?" he grabbed Dragonfly by the throat and held her up, that's when Junko attacked.

He charged at the Dark Ace, he wrapped his arms around the traitor causing Dark Ace to drop Dragonfly but Junko kept running. The reflector crystal was going nuts.

Junko ran into the Hangar bay with dark Ace and rammed him into the wall; everyone was in a state of shock.

Dust filled the Hangar Bay as everyone waited to see the outcome of the situation.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes:

Hey all!

this chapter is only a part of a fight scene so more to come!

From the one they call Doilan.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey All

good to see the site is running somewhat properly again!

I do not own the Storm hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review

**Chapter 33 - ****when bad turns to worse Part 2**

"Angel!" Seth yelled as he came rushing towards the hangar bay.

The dust still hadn't disappeared, Seth was worried.

As Seth disappeared into the dust Dragonfly stood there in a state of shock, the only person she has loved more than just a friend has just rammed into a wall while holding the Dark Ace.

No one knew what to do, except just stand there and hope for the best.

"Dude, what the hell just happened?" Finn asked the obvious question but before anyone could answer a black figure could be seen coming out of the dust, everyone squinted to see who it was, the figure was too thin to be Junko but wasn't short like Seth or Angel.

Piper suddenly stumbled out of the dust, coughing and wheezing as she gasped for air, the rest of the group rushed to her aid.

"Is Junko alright?" asked Dragonfly almost instantaneously as she stood over the top of Piper who just shook her head "I don't know Dragonfly, there's so much dust in there it's as thick as fog" they all looked into the hangar bay hoping for a miracle.

A few minutes past before the dust settled, what they saw was not pretty, skimmer's were toppled, crates were smashed open and spread across the hangar bay floor and rubble was all that could be seen at Junko's location.

They all moved closer to investigate, but as they did the rubble moved revealing the Dark Ace, he pulled the reflector crystal out from his back pocket, and it was in shatters.

He grunted at the sight before proceeding to crack his neck, he looked back at the Wallop's location "overgrown bastard" he mumbled before turning towards the rest of the group.

"4 down, 11 to go" he shouted before charging at them, with the force of 2 rhino's he charged through the group, Finn was the only one that couldn't jump out of the way in time.

He felt the full force of the blunt end of Dark Ace's blade as he went sliding across the floor.

Angel, Seth and Doilan on the other hand were still in the Hangar Bay, helping each other recover "he is a uncontrollable monster, Master Cyclonis was holding him back!" cried Doilan as he helped Seth pick up Angel.

"What do you mean?" asked Seth.

"He used to always lose to Aerrow all the time, am I correct?"

Seth and Angel nodded.

"That means that he was controlling his anger, using it only against Aerrow and no one else, now that...Aerrow is gone his brain doesn't know what to do with all the rage, so he will take it out on anyone that moves"

"So your saying he snapped?" Doilan nodded

"This isn't good" murmured Angel as they watch Dark Ace storm towards Finn who was cowering on the floor.

Finn crawled backwards in fear as the Dark Ace came towards him, a frenzied look spread across his face.

He picked up the sharpshooter by the shirt and lifted him high into the air only to bring him down again hard, Finn bounced off the runway as he struck the ground, and Dark Ace took advantage of this by grabbing a hold of his leg and throwing him towards the Hangar bay.

He came sliding towards Seth, Doilan and Angel, stopping at their feet.

He grabbed a hold of Doilan's shirt "protect Mary-Ann" he mumbled before fainting.

All three of them looked up at the group, Piper and Stork were the only ones left standing though Stork didn't last long receiving a sharp knee to the chest "you Merb's are the scum of the Atmos!" screeched Dark Ace, taunting the Merb as he fell.

Piper stood there ready with her staff deployed "Dark Ace you have done enough!" she screamed as she watched the traitor turn to her, tears rolled down her eyes as she looked at the rest of the group on the ground in pain or looking after one of the others.

He did not reply but simply stared at her with crazed eyes, he slowly began to walk towards her.

"I warn you..." before Piper could even finish her sentence he was there, he rammed his fist into her stomach, and she gasped as she fell to her knees.

Piper looked down at the ground but was forced to look up at the maniac Dark Ace when he pulled her hair.

Things were going too quickly for her, she couldn't think, that's when he forced his blade inside her, her eyes widened; she started breathing heavily as the pain travelled up her body, she could feel the blood gush out.

"Goodbye rodent" was all he murmured before bringing his blade up for the final blow.

Piper's view started to blur, the world was fading as she slumped back.

All she could see was the red blur of Dark Ace's blade "It can't end like this...not now, not ever...forgive me Aerrow" she whispered as Dark Ace brought down his blade.

All of a sudden a blue light flew past knocking Dark Ace's blade out of sight, Piper turned to the direction the blue light came from to find a blue human like figure walk towards the Dark Ace.

Even though everything was blurred she knew the Dark Ace was scared as he slowly stepped back.

Piper collapsed to the floor but she still managed to watch what was happening, suddenly the Dark Ace had his blade back again, he charged at the figure which just reflected him with ease.

Dark Ace was sending flurries of attacks but they all were blocked, Dark Ace began to pant, slowing down this was when the figure attack in three simple movements, the figure managed to plunge his blade into Dark Ace's shoulder who cried out in pain. He dropped to the floor and crawled his way towards the edge of the runway and falling on to his skimmer as the figure began to walk towards Piper.

The figure knelt down beside Piper and spoke with a familiar voice "Everything will be alright Piper, you knight in shining armour is here" Piper smiled at the familiar sound of the figures voice before her vision faded to black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Sorry if this is to short but I wanted to finish this chapter on a certain bit lol forgive me! O.o

1 more chapter left! What will happen, does the writer even know!

Doilan: not likely

Piper: yes, that's encouraging for the readers

Doilan: haha who said it was meant to be? I know what's happening don't worry, matter of fact *mockingly* I know what happens next, I know what happens next, I know what happens next!

Dove: *smacks Doilan out with sauce pan*

From the one they call Doilan.


	34. Chapter 34

Final Chapter! I would like to thank everyone that has read this story especially those that have reviewed, you are my fuel behind my motivation lol

I do not own the Storm hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review

**Chapter 34 – Funny how a crystal works**

Junko and Finn could be seen peering through Piper's door.

"You think they will be alright?" whispered Junko to Finn as they watched their Sky Knight sit next to his resting navigator.

"They always seem to make it; don't know why it would change now" Finn answered softly looking up at the Wallop.

2 minutes passed before either of them moved, finally bored with stickybeaking they decided to leave Aerrow and Piper alone as they went to go get some food.

Aerrow looked behind him when he heard their footsteps fade, he sighed with relief as he no longer had lingering eyes constantly looking over him.

As much as he hates it, his mind kept flooding back to the events that occurred two days ago.

-----------------------------------------------

Flashback

-----------------------------------------------

All he could see was black, everywhere he turned, like the torture room in Cyclonia he couldn't find an escape, but it did not take long for him to realise that he was in his own subconscious thoughts as he noticed the echo that occurred whenever he even thought about speaking.

There was one light that he stood under, but it did not seem to have a source, but this did not matter, what concerned him was how and why he was in such an area.

"I wonder why I have brought myself here" he asked himself, ignoring the echo it would produce.

He looked around for even the smallest clue that could help him, but it seemed helpless until he felt something on his shoulder, turning he did not know what to expect.

He was suddenly met with a pearly white grin "hey your that over confident kid" remarked Aerrow as he took a step closer to him.

What came next was unexpected, Aerrow arched his head as though he had been punched in the face, he dropped to the ground breathing heavily, and he looked up "...Finn" he spoke softly "your name is Finn" his memory of Finn was returning to him "Your 18, short, arrogant and a pain in the butt...but you are my Wingman" muttered Aerrow as the information surged through his mind.

"Sharpshooter" Finn replied with a smirk before stepping back into the dark.

"No wait Finn" Aerrow beckoned, but it was too late Finn had disappeared.

"Finn?" a voice spoke behind him, he turned to find a Wallop standing there in a waiters suit holding up a tray of Atmosian Squid, this made Aerrow dry reach just by looking at it.

Suddenly he was struck again "Junko!" he screeched as more information arrived and again Junko disappeared.

"Aerrow!" cried out two voices cheerfully in front of him, this time it was a crowd of 6, all laughing and enjoying themselves.

He was struck again; the information was flowing faster and faster causing him to remember a lot more "The Night Hunters..." Aerrow muttered as he got to his feet while more and more people he knew crowded around him, and the background wasn't black any more it was flashing events and locations at split second speeds.

He started to circle on the spot, all the faces suddenly became familiar, the events and locations meant something but they all disappeared as fast as they arrived.

Aerrow screamed as it was becoming too much for him until it suddenly stopped, blackness and that light were all that was left once more.

Aerrow dropped to the floor and buried his head in his knees when he heard a softly spoken voice echo across the expanse "Aerrow..." it whispered, catching his attention immediately.

He looked up to find Piper standing over him.

He reached out to grab her but as he did she would disappear only to reappear behind him.

He sat there and watched as she would appear then disappear around the lit area until she suddenly appeared in his arms, he leant down and kissed her lips, they were ice cold causing Aerrow to panic.

"It can't end like this...not now, not ever...forgive me Aerrow" she whispered as she faded in his arms.

"PIPER!" he screamed, tears rolled down his face as she disappeared in to particles in the air.

He punched the ground in rage "Piper!" he muttered under his angered panting, he closed his eyes and began to take deep breathes hoping to calm down, he opened his eyes and looked down at his hands to find they were covered in a blue aurora which was quickly spreading around his body.

"Aerrow, we are connected more than just friends" Piper's voice could be heard all around the area.

"More than lovers, we were meant to be....now stand Sky Knight"

He stood up with authority, he looked up directly into the light, he crouched down and jumped up, he felt his weight suddenly become as light as a feather; he was flying into the light above.

"This is your exit" he could feel himself say as he floated up.

--------------------------------------------------

End of Flashback

--------------------------------------------------

He started running his fingers through his red hair as he watched over her "it's been a funny couple of weeks hasn't it?' he asked himself as he rested his arm on the table beside him.

"You're telling me..." whispered a voice from the bed, much to Aerrow's surprise Piper was waking.

Rubbing her eyes, Piper leant up with a soft smile on her face.

Aerrow brought her in so their lips connected.

As they broke away soon after, both were smiling happily as they rested against each other's heads.

"I'm sorry Piper" Aerrow whispered softly as he stared into her golden eyes as she did the same.

"And here I thought I was going to be the one sitting next to the bed waiting for you to wake" joked Piper with a cheesy smirk before they kissed once more.

For the rest of the day they stayed in bed, talking, holding each other like it was their last time together.

For once in years the Atmos all was at peace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 years had passed since that faithful event and much had changed in the world of Atmos, Aerrow and Piper, after a year and a half of engagement, finally married and was setting off to their honey moon. Finn, Junko, Stork and even Radarr were asked to look after the Condor while they were gone just as long as Finn didn't get control, much to his bemusement.

The Night Hunter's who were homeless have built a relatively nice house on Terra Gale after striking a deal with Wren. Joker now runs the best restaurant in the known Atmos; he named it "Gadget's Finest" in memory of the late Gadget.

Starling and Dez are working together as the last interceptors to find and destroy any Cyclonian's that were wondering about without a home base; Dez has gone to gamblers anonymous to fix his problems.

Cyclonia had gone underground, their whereabouts are unknown and they have been quiet since that day 2 years ago, even though they have done nothing publicly every Sky Knight is still on high alert just in case they attempt to rise a third time.

Dark Ace returned after pleading for his position back again, causing his pride to hit the floor, he is now a changed man, once a cool and calm swordsman is now a crazed hit man constantly searching for a fight, under the order of Cyclonis of course.

Doilan has decided to travel and see the Atmos, seeing as he spent most of his childhood in Cyclonia he wanted to see what the rest of the world was like, he still keeps regular contact with the Storm Hawks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: I really hope you enjoyed this final Chapter!

I guess you could see it as a little cheesy but I like it so :P

and guess what guys! another story coming soon though it will not be a sequel (for once :P)

Oh and please vote in my poll

once again thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it!

From the one they call Doilan.


End file.
